Needs Must
by Izzy4
Summary: Crichton and Co have their hands full when Moya changes course unexpectedly and they can't get hold of Pilot. And that's only the beginning of their problems. Set in Season 2. NOW COMPLETE.
1. "Something is Officially Wrong Here"

NEEDS MUST

**NEEDS MUST**

** **

**By Izzy**

** **

Disclaimer :I don't own Farscape and I make no money from fanfic.

Author's Note:Set in the latter part of Season Two – After the Look at the Princess Trilogy, but before Beware of Dog.

**Chapter 1 – "Something is Officially Wrong Here"**

** **

"That's the last of it." called Aeryn Sun to no one in particular.She emerged from the transport; arms filled with boxes of various sizes, and surveyed the scene before her.The whole crew, with the obvious exception of Pilot, was in the hanger, shifting crates, bickering and getting in each other's way.She shook her head.Chaos.

As she tried to descend the transport steps without dropping anything, one voice rose above the others and caught her attention. 

"Holy Mother of _GOD_!!What've you got in here, D'Argo?Bricks?I swear I'm going to bust something!"

"Nonsense."The Luxan looked impatiently at the container that Crichton was trying to lift "It is chaakan oil for the weapons."He took in his human friend's discomfort and couldn't resist adding "Leave it if you cannot manage.Chiana will get it."

Chiana let out a delighted hiccup of a laugh, dropped the box she was carrying and moved forward as if to take the container."Yeah!Step aside, old man!"

Crichton pulled a face "Ha, ha.You two are _sooo_ very funny. I'll manage, thank you." He elbowed Chiana out of his way as he loaded the container onto a large trolley already laden with an assortment metal crates and boxes. "See?Now, where is this lot going?"

D'Argo grinned "In the storage hold.Hamman side."

Crichton threw his friend a dirty look "Fine.Right over the other side of this _huge_ Leviathan it is." He groaned with the effort of trying to start the trolley rolling. "Why do I always get the one with the wonky wheel?"He grumbled."And in a part of the universe brimming over with technological wonders, how come we are pushing this stuff about by hand anyway?We have really _got_ to see about getting a fork lift…or maybe adapting a few of the DRDs."He stopped his efforts and addressed the air in the room. " Hey!Pilot?Could you make really big DRDs?Big enough to carry stuff on their backs?"

"I… suppose so."Came Pilot's voice, uncertain."Although it would take time and divert resources away from Moya's maintenance."

"Well then, start the production line rolling, my friend because _I_ am _sick_ of _this_."

"Ignore him, Pilot."Said Aeryn, throwing Crichton a stern look as she passed him.

He grinned back at her."Yeah, don't mind me, Pilot.I'm just yankin' on your chain."

"Very well."Pilot voice came back "Commander Crichton, perhaps it would help if I assigned a DRD to go with you to operate the doors?"

"Thank you, Pilot.That would be much appreciated."Crichton said, sincerely.

Chiana sauntered up to him. "Y'know, I think you might be onto something with that DRD idea."

"Chiana!Are you bringing me the cloth or are you going to just stand around and talk to Crichton!"D'Argo barked from across the room.

Chiana rolled her eyes at Crichton."Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Crichton smiled as he watched the little Nebari pick up a bail of material and take it to D'Argo, muttering all the way.Fearing that D'Argo would turn on him next he began pushing his own load again."Ah, there's my helper!"He said, acknowledging the DRD that had begun trundling alongside him."You'll have to stay alert there, little fella, I'm not sure I can stop this thing once it starts.We don't want your little buddies to have to scrape you off the floor, now do we?"The DRD beeped and wiggled its antennae.

"Commander…!"

"Relax there, Daddy. Junior here is in safe hands."He looked down at the DRD and whispered conspiratorially "Can you say overprotective?"He pushed the trolley towards the door. "You know, maybe in the future we could have you guys pull trolleys in teams…like huskies.Or maybe…" The rest of his thoughts were lost to the others as he left the hanger.

As Crichton's voice faded, D'Argo rolled his eyes at Aeryn over the top of the package he was carrying."I value Crichton as a friend and ally and I would not wish to be without him, but I will _never_ get used to his need to babble constantly!"

"Aw, I kinda like it!Without it, Crichton wouldn't be Crichton."Chiana put in, dropping some of the packages she was carrying."Dren!"

"Perhaps you should concentrate on what you are doing, Chiana."Aeryn told the much younger girl."We can ill afford to replace items damaged through your carelessness." 

The Nebari opened her mouth to retort but shut it again when she saw Aeryn raise her eyebrows in her direction."Ah, yeah."She gave a small half grin. "Sorry."

"Chiana, could you put these foodstuffs away, please?Thank you."Zhaan paused and looked around "Aeryn, do you remember unpacking my herbs?They were in a small grey box."

"Is this it?" Aeryn held a small container up whilst picking her way amongst the various boxes and crates."You and D'Argo certainly seem to have had a successful trip."

"Yes.The Goddess smiled upon us.The prices were low and the choices were many.We were able to get everything we needed for the next few monens at least." She took the box from Aeryn and sighed, "No, this is not it."She moved off to look elsewhere.

"Were there no delicacies?No marjols, krawldar, shakloom jerky?What about cholian curd salad?" Rygel demanded, floating in front of an extremely heavily laden D'Argo.

"We were shopping for the whole crew, Rygel.Not just you."D'Argo replied irritably and pushed Rygel, throne sled and all, out of his path.

" Need I remind you that I am royalty and should not be forced to eat tasteless muck with the rest of you?"Rygel said haughtily, floating back into D'Argo's path."I have delicate stomachs.They are easily upset."

D'Argo let out a loud growl that caused Rygel to back up his throne sled a little. "Shut up, Slug!I will show you how 'easily upset' I am if you do not start helping us to put away these supplies!" 

The Hynerian pulled a face. "Well, hardly!I am Dominar to over six hundred _billion_ subjects.I am not built for manual labour._That_ is for others."

"Perhaps, Rygel, you could oversee Chiana storing the food and ensure that she does not forget to place the perishables in the chilling units?It calls for someone responsible and intelligent.If the food is not stored properly then we all starve. "Said Zhaan, ever the peace maker.

"Yes, certainly."The little Hynerian puffed himself up." Someone must ensure that these things are done correctly."He floated away towards the door. "Although, don't think that I don't know when I'm being manipulated."He added gruffly over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Rygel."Zhaan called behind him, a smile breaking out on her beautiful blue face.

D'Argo breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a "Thank you" in Zhaan's direction.She inclined her head slightly and went back to trying to locate her herbs.

"Are you alright?"Aeryn was part amused and part concerned when she saw the human re-enter the room.He looked exhausted and his short brown hair and tee shirt were damp with sweat in places.And he seemed to be in pain.

"Who?Me?Sure.Just peachy."He came up to Aeryn rubbing his lower back with one hand and flexing his opposite shoulder, grimacing all the while.

"You look like dren."She observed.

Zhaan looked up momentarily from the crate she was looking in "Yes John, you are looking a little worn.Perhaps you should go and lie down."

He groaned."If I lie down I might never be able to get up again." He continued to rub his back with a pained expression on his face, but when he met Aeryn's concerned gaze again he couldn't help smiling."I'm alright Aeryn, I'm just tired.Plus hauling that last load all the way to," He raised his voice and directed it toward D'Argo " the _HAMMAN SIDE STORAGE BAY_ has left me with a broken back and ripped shoulder muscles."

Satisfied that he was exaggerating, Aeryn shook her head."If the load was too heavy you should have split it and made two trips."She said matter of factly.

D'Argo snorted derisively and continued stacking boxes.

"And be the butt of Tentacle Boy's fledgling sense of humour for the next monen? No thank you!Crippling myself is a small price to pay."

"I might be able to give you something that will help if you are in pain."Zhaan said, still somewhat distracted.

"Yeah, I'll let you know, Blue."Crichton said noncommittally."I doubt that it's anything that a long, hot shower won't fix."

"In that case, you can help me put these parts away in the maintenance bay." Aeryn said.She indicated a box similar to the one she already held."Bring that." 

He groaned again, "You know, if you're trying to kill me it would be kinder to shoot me where I stand."

"Don't tempt me, Crichton."She said seriously and started towards the door. 

" Still got some work to do on that comic delivery there, Aeryn."He called after her, grabbing a box. "That _was_ meant to be funny.Right?"He started to follow her towards the door, only to have Chiana run straight into him. "Oooof, Chiana!What the frell…?"

Ignoring him, Chiana called across the room."Zhaan?Rygel's floating around up there," she pointed in the vague direction of the door behind her, "ordering me about like I'm his personal servant or something and he said that _you _told him to do it!"There was note of hurt in her voice.

"Kai'haalen be praised, here they are!"Zhaan picked up her box of herbs, smiling happily.She placed a calming hand on Chiana's shoulder "Come along, child.I'll talk to Rygel."

"Ah? Chiana?"Crichton was leaning against a crate holding his stomach." Aren't you forgetting something here?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Crichton."She said, completely unconcerned as she padded out of the hanger alongside Zhaan.

He rolled his eyes, "You know, Aeryn?Maybe I will go and lie down." 

000000000000000000000000000000000000

John Crichton stumbled into the darkened command pulling on one of his boots, the other still under his arm."Yo, Pip!You still here?"

"About time, old man."Chiana emerged from the shadows regarding her dishevelled crewmate with some amusement."You know, you're nearly half an arn late.I was getting ready to ask Pilot to send one of the DRDs to wake you."

"Yeah, I know.Sorry Chi." He sat down and started to put his other boot on. "I fell asleep and didn't wake up.I think I must be sickening for something." 

"Well, maybe you need to spend some time in bed.Relaxing."She said coming to kneel before him, her face moving slowly from side to side as she looked up at him."Maybe you need someone to take care of you."She let out a short laugh."You know, I could probably help you with that, if you'd let me."She added mischievously.

Crichton never stopped being amazed by the young Nebari's compulsion to flirt.As far as he could make out, she and D'Argo were a couple, or at least moving in that direction, but it didn't stop her from flirting with him.It was as if she couldn't help herself.It was harmless though; he would never call Chiana's bluff and she knew it.Plus, if he was being honest with himself, he liked that Chiana's attentiveness bugged the crap out of Aeryn.

He grinned at her, pinching her chin and waggling it a little."I don't think so, Chiana.I think D'Argo would have words to say to you about that.And then he'd come and say a few of those words to me.I've been on the wrong side of Luxan hyper-rage before and I am _not_ looking to repeat the experience."

"Suit yourself, but…" She placed her hands on his thighs and stood up, keeping her face close to his, "…you don't know what you're missing.My bedside manner is excellent!"She gave him a wide grin.

Crichton rolled his eyes at her and gave her a gentle push towards the door " I don't doubt it.Now, get out of here, you little tralk." He said affectionately.He watched her go, then rubbed his eyes and yawned."Everything OK up there, Pilot?" 

Pilot's image appeared in the 'clamshell'."Yes, thank you, Commander Crichton."

"Well, let me know if anything changes."Crichton checked all of the control panels and then started to wander aimlessly around the room looking for something to occupy his time.He considered briefly leaving his post to get some food, or something to fix to break the monotony, but he figured that with his luck, the moment he left command all hell would break loose and he'd be busted.Instead he activated the lights and pulled out the navigation charts.They meant little to him, but it was better than staring into space.He sighed.Only four arns to go.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crichton was walking around command to try and keep himself awake.Three arns left.He looked at the navigation charts spread out messily on the strategy table and sighed, deciding to tidy them up.'Jeez, John, You must be bored.'

As he approached the table he felt the floor move suddenly beneath him, becoming a slope as the ship lurched violently to one side.He hardly had time to register what was happening before he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Pilot?What the _hell _you doin' up there?"Crichton yelled, using the table to haul himself to his feet again. "Pilot?"The clamshell remained empty. "PILOT!"Still nothing."Aw, come on Pilot, where are you?"He activated his com. "Is everybody OK?"

"I'm unhurt, John. What happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Blue."Crichton went to one of the consuls and looked at the settings.

"What does Pilot say?"D'Argo's voice came booming over the com.

"Pilot's not answering the phone."

"I'll go to his chamber and speak to him."

"Good idea, Aeryn."

"Moya's not pregnant again is she?"

"Well, I haven't noticed any Leviathan guys hanging around, Spanky, but you never know."

"Well, yotz!That's all we frelling need!"

"Calm down, Ryg.We don't know _what's_ happened yet.Hey, Chiana!Speak to me.Are you OK?"

"Ahh, yeah Crichton, I'm here.When I went to sleep I was in my bed and now I…ah…well, I seem to be on the floor."She groaned."What's going on?"

"When Pilot decides to talk to me, I'll ask him."

"Wh...why wouldn't Pilot be talking?"

"I don't know, Chi. Maybe he fell asleep at the wheel."Crichton rubbed his hand over his face.

D'Argo entered the Command behind Crichton and looked at the control panels."All the readings appear to be normal."

"Yep.From what I can make out, we just turned on a dime for no reason."

"Crichton! I can't gain access to Pilot's chamber.The doors are locked.I can't even get to the access tunnels."

Crichton looked at D'Argo. "Aw, crap!" he said softly but with feeling as he activated his com."OK, everybody get up to command.Something is officially wrong here."

000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	2. What's Up with Pilot?

Chapter 2 – What's Up with Pilot

**Chapter 2 – What's Up with Pilot?**

Less than 300 microts later the crew were assembled in command.

"And we can't access the manual override to allow us to control where Moya is going?"Zhaan asked, frowning.

"No.We go where Pilot and Moya want us to go."D'Argo thumped the table."Why the _hezmana_ won't Pilot talk to us!"

"Pilot could be hurt or sick and unable to answer."Aeryn said sharply.

"No one is accusing Pilot, Aeryn.We're all as worried about him as you are.We just need to figure out what's going on here."

"John is right, Aeryn.Pilot is our friend, but something is wrong and we must find out what."Zhaan said gently.

Aeryn pressed her lips together and said nothing.

"OK, so let's think about this.If we're going to find out what's up with Pilot, we need to get into his chamber.Aeryn, you said that there was no way in?"

"No.The direct entrances are locked and the areas with tunnel access are closed off too."

Everyone took a moment to process that.

"Where are we headed?" Rygel asked.

"It's a bit early to say for sure, but it looks like we are retracing our steps."Crichton answered. 

"Can we take the transport and leave?"

"Oh, why am I _not_ surprised that your first thought is to flee, Rygel."Sneered Aeryn.

"I resent that!I am just trying to establish our options."

"Our options or _your_ options?"D'Argo growled.

"Hey!Come on, guys.I never thought I'd see the day, but Rygel has raised a valid point.Can we operate the hanger doors and get out, or are we stuck?"

"We cannot simply abandon Pilot and Moya.We have to find out what has happened."

"I agree, Aeryn.But if we run into Scorpius or some other nasty, I, for one, would like to know whether I could jump ship if I had to." Crichton looked around at the faces in front of him."OK.Zhaan and D'Argo.Why don't you go to the hanger and see if there is an override on the hanger doors.Rygel and Chiana, you stay in command and keep trying to contact Pilot.Try the DRDs if the com still doesn't work.Aeryn.We'll have another go at trying to get into Pilot's den."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, did Pilot mention if he was feeling ill or anything?"Crichton asked, trying for a casual tone.Aeryn seemed very sensitive to any implied criticism of Pilot, excessively so.He wanted to know what she was thinking but as ever with Aeryn, he was aware that violence and/or total emotional withdrawal was only one misplaced word away.

"No.Nothing."Aeryn frowned.

They had rechecked all the possible direct entrances to Pilot's chamber and were now making their way through the corridors to the bowels of the ship to try and find an alternative way in.

"I talked to him at the beginning of my shift and he seemed fine then."There was no time for Crichton to pursue the topic further however, as Aeryn stopped by a knee high grating in the wall. "This is it?"He asked, kneeling down for a closer look at what lay beyond.

Aeryn checked the plans she held."Yes.We should be able to follow this along to Moya's central filtering system.Once there, we can try to break through to the bottom of the chamber."

"Break through?Won't Moya be able to feel us doing that?Won't it hurt her?"

"I don't know.I don't even know, if we are successful in getting into the chamber, how we are going to climb the central column."

She sounded on edge and Crichton decided to back off."Right.Sorry.We'll figure out how to cross those bridges when we come to them, I guess."He removed the grating and switched on his flashlight."Doesn't look too cramped in there."He stepped aside. " Ladies first."

000000000000000000000000000000000

D'Argo let out a roar of equal parts rage and frustration."There does not appear to be any manual override for the doors.I cannot open them."

"Then it would appear that we are trapped."Zhaan said calmly. "We must concentrate our efforts on regaining contact with Pilot."

D'Argo activated his com. "Crichton?Zhaan and I have been unable to locate an override for the hanger doors.We are going back to command."

"OK, big guy.When you get there can you check the environmentals?Pilot controls those and if something's happened to him…."

"Understood. Where are you?"

" Somewhere near Moya's kidneys, I think.I'll let you know if we find anything."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pilot?"Chiana spoke into her com."If you can hear me, try to give me some sort of sign."She waited a little but nothing happened."We're all really worried about you and it would be nice to know that you are OK, y'know?"She sighed."Come on, Pilot…"She turned around to see Rygel floating into command.

"From the looks of you I am guessing that you still haven't managed to contact Pilot."He stopped at her side shoving a food cube into his mouth.

"Correct.What about you?Did you find yourself a DRD?" She said, grabbing one of his food cubes for herself.

"No. There doesn't seem to be a DRD on the whole of the ship."

"Hmm.Did you look anywhere apart from the food stores?"

"Well, of course I did!But the food stores needed to be checked and I was hungry.In times of crisis we must all make sure that we are ready to contribute.And I am at my best on a full stomach."

"So you started stuffing your face for the good of the ship, is that it?"

"Yes.Yes, I did."He nodded.

"How very noble of you." Chiana cocked her head."But unless we need someone to eat us out of trouble your particular skills won't be needed."She stomped off to another consol.

"Well, I doubt your particular skills will be required either, girl, unless we need someone to lie on their back."Rygel muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, slug!"Chiana turned her back on the Hynerian and was about to start trying to get through to Pilot again when she stopped and turned back."Hey, Ryg?Do you think Moya's pregnant again?"

"I'll tell you straight, Chiana.I don't know.But if she is, then the next planet we come to, I'm leaving...assuming that we ever gain control of her again, of course."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think that the Peacekeepers could have somehow gained control of Pilot and Moya?"D'Argo asked as he and Zhaan made their way back to command.

Zhaan considered his question."I don't know how.If they had some means of controlling Moya, why have they waited so long to use it?There has been no opportunity to put something in place since our escape, so if it is the Peacekeepers controlling her, it must have been in place since the beginning."

"So you think it unlikely?"

"Yes."

D'Argo didn't conceal his relief at her answer. "Let us hope that you are right."He told her sincerely.

"Yes." Zhaan agreed, halting them for a moment."But tell me, sweet D'Argo, are the alternatives any more comforting?"

The Luxan looked solemn for a moment then seemed to shake himself."You check the environmentals.I'm going to check the escape pods."He said, moving swiftly off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The passageway had steadily been getting narrower the further they had travelled.In contrast to Moya's main corridors, which had a comfortable regulated atmosphere, the air here was stale.And warm.

Crichton trained his torchlight on his companion."It's getting awfully hot down here.Are you going to be OK?"

Aeryn nodded, distractedly, concentrating on reading the plans."I can't see anywhere we can crawl or break through.Maybe we should get a laser knife to see if we can cut through to the other side of this wall.But that will alert Pilot to our intentions, if he doesn't already know, that is." 

"Whoa!Rewind that!"He looked at her, frowning in confusion. "That will alert Pilot to our _intentions_?"The confusion quickly left his face as understanding dawned."You don't want him to know we're coming."When he got no response he continued."Aeryn?You _don't_ think Pilot is sick.Do you?You think he might be up to something."

"We're getting nowhere here.Let's get some cutting equipment and come back."She started to move away.

"Aeryn."He caught her arm, forcing her to make eye contact."Do.You think.That Pilot.Is _sick_?"

She sighed."If Pilot were ill then his chamber wouldn't be sealed up.If he had collapsed then Moya wouldn't have turned around and be flying smoothly, retracing her course.Everything indicates that Pilot is still in control."She said sadly.

"So what do you think has happened?"

"I don't know."

"Peacekeepers?"

She shook her head."If they could have done it, they would have done so before now."

"Do you think that Pilot is pulling a Rygel?"

"You mean betraying us?"She shook her head."I can see no reason for him to do so.It's easy for him to get rid of a crew he does not like.He can just turn off the heat and air.He doesn't need to turn us over to anyone.He doesn't need money and it is hardly in his best interests to hand himself and Moya over to the people who are after us.They will refit Moya's collar."

"So you don't think he's ill.You don't think he's betraying us, and you don't think he is under the influence of the Peacekeepers.What does that leave?"

"I don't know, John.But we are not going to find any answers standing here."She wiped her brow and staggered slightly, leaning against the wall for support.

Crichton's eyes immediately narrowed."Are you OK?"She straightened and nodded, but still kept one hand on the wall. 

He looked at her more closely."Uh-huh, that's why you can barely stand."He glared at her. "Aeryn, would it be too much to expect that when the heat delirium threatens YOU TELL ME?" He indicated the way back with his torch beam and sighed irritably."Come on."She stood looking at him."Oh, what?You wanna wait here until your short term memory disappears?"His voice was filled with sarcasm."That…that's just great, Aeryn.Your old Peacekeeper pals would be proud of you.Now, come on!"He went to grab her arm but she shrugged him off and began moving back down the tunnel."I get so sick of this badass Peacekeeper dren you pull, Aeryn."He grumbled as he followed her back to the relative cool of Moya's main corridors.

0000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	3. A Truly Awful Code

Chapter 3 – A Truly Awful Code

Chapter 3 – A Truly _Awful_ Code 

"We are frelled!"

"What's the matter, D'Argo?"Chiana looked anxiously at the Luxan as he strode into command.

"I've just been to check the escape pods, but they have been deactivated somehow."

"Deactivated?But…" Chiana looked frantically at Zhaan and then back to D'Argo."How can they be deactivated?"

"Does it matter _how_?"Rygel impatiently."They are.And we are frelled!"

Chiana's eyes were large as she began to shake her head "No.There has to be something we can do.D'Argo?"She turned towards him almost desperately.

D'Argo moved to put his hands on the young Nebari's shoulders to calm her." Do not worry.We have been in far worse situations than this and lived.We will work this out."He said gently.

She put one of her hands over his and squeezed."Sure we will."They shared a smile before they broke apart."Have you heard from Crichton?"

"Somebody call my name?"Crichton entered the command just ahead of Aeryn.They were both carrying toolboxes, which they banged down on the strategy table."OK, so how are we doing?"He looked at D'Argo."Found a way off the boat?"

"No.The escape pods are useless and we have still not found a way to open the hanger doors."

"Environmentals?"

"They appear to be working normally."Zhaan said.

"Well, that's something."Crichton looked briefly at Aeryn.She was still flushed from the heat in the access tunnel, but otherwise she seemed fine."Anything else?"

"We've been trying to communicate with Pilot, but we've had no luck."Chiana shook her head slightly."There's no malfunction.He's just not responding." 

" We also can't find any DRDs." Rygel added, sounding a little depressed.

Crichton thought about that for a moment "OK."He sighed."So we're no further to finding out what is going on here than we were an arn ago.We're going to have to keep trying to access Pilot's pad, but D'Argo, you'll have to come and help me because it's too hot down there for Aeryn."He noticed Aeryn stiffen but she said nothing.He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, until we know for sure what has happened to him, I think that we should assume that Pilot is hostile. That means we don't use the coms to discuss what we are doing and, if they come out of hiding, no loose talk in front of the DRDs."

" I never said that Pilot was hostile."Aeryn glared at him but she sounded more upset than angry."There must be another explanation."

"It's just a precaution, Aeryn."He said gently, holding her gaze until she looked away."Doesn't mean I think that Pilot's definitely gone over to the dark side."She brought her gaze back to him but wouldn't quite meet his eyes.Crichton fought the urge to try and comfort her and turned instead to his shipmates. "OK.D'Argo, pick up a toolbox and let's go.The rest of you…"

"Crichton!"Chiana interrupted him, grabbing his arm."Look!"She was pointing to the clamshell, staring.Pilot's face was staring back at her.

"Pilot!"Aeryn's voice registered the relief she felt."We are glad to see you.We've been worried.Is everything all right?"When she got no reply she frowned and turned to Crichton, but before she could voice her concern, her attention was pulled back to the clamshell.There was a different face there now.

The being there appeared to be male.He wore a hood, but from the little they could see of it, his skin appeared to be red in colour.He spoke at two different pitches simultaneously.

" I have control of your Leviathan and her pilot."

"Who are you and how did you get on board?"D'Argo's voice came loud and angry.

My name is Tarone.You brought me on board yourself, amongst the supplies you bought on my home planet."

"In a crate of chaakan oil, by any chance?"Crichton muttered, looking meaningfully at D'Argo who grunted.Crichton addressed the clamshell."So, where are you taking us?"

"We will be returning to Tean."

"Why sneak on board only to turn the ship around and go back?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Is Pilot all right?"Aeryn asked.

"Yes."

"Then let us speak to him."

Pilot's face filled the clamshell.

"Pilot.Are you and Moya unharmed?"

"Yes.Tarone says that he will not harm us if we do what he says.If we do not then he will kill me and open Moya's corridors up to space."Pilot looked downcast."I'm sorry, but I didn't detect his presence until it was too late."

"It's OK, Pilot. Not your fault. Just do whatever he wants.We don't want you or Moya to be harmed."Aeryn's voice was gentle and reassuring.Crichton had often marvelled at her compassion and understanding towards those she felt to be defenceless.He just wished that she would direct that same compassion and understanding at him a little more often. 

Tarone's face returned," Please don't try to rescue your pilot or interfere with our course, or I _will_ kill him and then all of you."

" If you harm him…"

Crichton stepped between Aeryn and the clamshell, stopping her from completing her threat. "We understand." He told Tarone, firmly. 

"I will be watching you.I have assigned a DRD to each of you.Do not attempt to lose them.The moment I cannot locate you or suspect any trickery, I will kill your pilot."

"But, if you kill Pilot how will you get back to your planet?"Zhaan asked.

"Leviathans spend most of the time scared and uncertain.She will be upset and confused at the sudden loss of her pilot and she will accept reassurance and guidance from any source.I will pilot her until I reach my home world."

"Well, you seem to have everything worked out."Crichton turned as he heard a familiar sound.Six DRDs rolled into command.

"If you do as I say, no one will be hurt."The clamshell went blank.

"Well, now we know." Crichton cocked his head to one side and pulled a face.

"So, what do we do now?"Chiana sounded scared as she moved towards D'Argo.The Luxan gave a low growl of defeat in response.

Crichton rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb.They needed to decide on a course of action but a full and frank discussion of their current situation seemed out of the question.He looked at the DRDs lined up by the door.This was going to be tricky.They should really have a code worked out for situations like these.A code…He plastered a false smile on his face. "I guess there's nothing to do but kick back and wait."He told his friends.Then he held his finger up, as if he had just thought of something. "Y'know, while we're all together like this, I was wondering whether you guys felt I could do with a change of weapon?"Even as he said it he just knew this was a bad idea.

They all looked at him.

"What?" Aeryn snapped."Crichton…"

He groaned inwardly _'Come on, Baby.Just listen.'_ He ploughed on."Sometimes it's good just to stick with what you have and see what happens, but other times it is better to try something new.Different."He turned his back to the DRDs and gave them all a meaningful look."Shake things up a bit.Of course, when you make a change you can never really be sure what will happen."He broke off, unsure how to make things clearer."At least with my _pistol_ I know how to use it.I have some idea of what to expect.It brings the promise of safety, but it was _forced_ on me.I didn't choose it and I'm not so sure that it's the best…erm… model… for me.I'm not so sure it's _reliable_.The next planet I'm on it might fail me, and the Peacekeepers or maybe some bounty hunter might capture me.It might be better to _change_ the pistol for something else, but then my new weapon might not work the way I expect it to, my…ah…aim might be off and others might end up hurt."He paused.He still had their attention, although they were looking at him with varying degrees of confusion and he couldn't blame them."So I thought I'd ask what you all thought."He looked around hopefully.

There was silence for a few microts, and then Rygel spoke."I think it would be extremely foolhardy to change your _weapon_ at this stage, Crichton.You might make things worse instead of better.And I might end up dead!"

Crichton grinned at the little Dominar.OK, that was a message received loud and clear.Things were looking up. "Well, we wouldn't want that, Guido.What do you think, Zhaan?"

"Well, if I understand the situation correctly, John, you don't actually know that there is anything wrong with the… pistol.You just feel that you should change.In such a situation I would question the wisdom of change for the sake of change."

"OK.Thanks.Aeryn?"

Aeryn held his gaze for a long moment before speaking."I don't think that your _pistol_ can be trusted.If you continue to rely on it, it will let you down and put others in danger.Better to risk the change and get rid of the pistol."

" D'Argo?"

"I agree with Aeryn.My warrior's instinct is telling me that the pistol cannot be trusted."

"Chi?"

"Change is always good."She said shrugging her shoulders.Crichton looked at her unsure whether she had picked up what they were talking about, but she continued. "That pistol has been nothing but trouble so far.I agree with D'Argo and Aeryn, it can't be trusted."She smiled at Crichton

Crichton returned her smile, relieved he didn't have to try and code talk his way through a tied vote."I agree.A change it is."

Rygel snorted "I wonder if Pilot could have a vote whether he would vote for this 'change of weapon'."

"Well the situation demands that we take this decision without him."Snapped Aeryn.She turned away and leant on the table, her gaze focussed on the space between her hands.To her surprise, Crichton came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders drawing her close. "Don't worry.Pilot will be fine."She began to shrug him off but he gripped her shoulder and pulled her closer still, whispering in her ear. "Just go with me on this."

D'Argo looked up at them curiously.He knew that Aeryn and Crichton had a complicated relationship, but they rarely acknowledged it in front of others.He was even more surprised when Crichton turned back to them and said, "I think that Aeryn and I are going to turn in and try to get some sleep.Call us if anything happens."

Aeryn, still facing away, blinked, but said nothing.

D'Argo was about to say that now was hardly the time for 'sleep' when he caught Crichton's expression and changed his mind."Are you going to choose a different weapon now?"He said, drawing his qualta blade.

"No, D'Argo."Crichton pursed his lips, throwing a meaningful glance at the DRDs that were still in the doorway and then glaring at the Luxan. "That'll require a bit of thought."

"Right.But you should let me know what weapon you are going to choose.I could be of some help."

"Yeah."Chiana's face appeared at D'Argo's elbow. "You should let us know what you decide."

"I _will_."Crichton said with barely concealed impatience. " But I'll need some _peace_ and _quiet_ to figure out the best way forward and I do my best thinking _in my sleep."_

The Luxan pulled a face and growled in confusion."If you are tired perhaps I should choose for you."

Crichton let out a frustrated moan of his own.He was just wondering whether Tarone would think it any more suspicious if they just had a team huddle or if he went around whispering in everybody's ear, when Rygel hovered into view.

"Choosing one's weapon is an important matter.Especially on a ship such as ours.If Crichton requires a little time to think, _away from interruptions_, then we should respect that."He looked around and sighed." We find ourselves in difficult circumstances, but there is nothing that we can do until this Tarone relinquishes control of Moya.We should all just take our little spies" he indicated the DRDs, "and keep to our normal routines."He paused then added. " By the way, I've noticed that my com is not working as it should, can you let me know where you all will be, incase I need to contact you?"

Crichton could have kissed him.

"Ah, yes.I'll be in my room if anyone needs me.I need to dry my new herbs."

Crichton gave Zhaan a small smile. He looked at D'Argo who was sheathing his qualta blade.

"I…ah…will be in the maintenance bay."The Luxan said still looking a little confused.

"I think I'll go to the cargo hold and storage areas," Rygel said "I haven't had a chance to make an inventory of the new items yet.I could use some help, Chiana?"

"Sure.Why not?"

Crichton took Aeryn's hand, relieved when she didn't put up a fight."OK, Sparky.Don't forget the stuff on the hamman side.I'll see you all in a few arns.Don't worry about leaving what you are doing before then.Aeryn and I will prepare dinner and call you on the coms."

One by one they left the command with their DRDs following them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking along the corridor, Crichton wrapped his arm around Aeryn again so that their heads were close together.Their DRDs were a short distance behind, seemingly more intent on keeping them in sight than monitoring their conversation.He judged that, provided they kept close and coupley, they should be able to talk quietly without Tarone overhearing, or being suspicious.Plus there was the added bonus of holding Aeryn close as they walked, something that he had never done before.It felt great.Right up until the moment she opened her mouth.

"What are you up to Crichton?That was a truly _awful_ code."The softness of her voice didn't stop the scorn coming through.She looked at him sideways "That _was_ a code wasn't it?I didn't just convince you to change a pistol for a rifle, did I?"

He pulled a face. "Yes, Aeryn.It was a code.Gimme a break!It was all I could think of and I didn't see you coming up with anything better.Didn't you have any off- the-shelf Peacekeeper codes to use?"

"No."

"Ah, that's right.Not much use for codes and subtlety in the Peacekeeper infantry, I'll bet."

"What is your point?"

"My point, Aeryn, is that it was a bit rough, but it did the trick."

"Barely.I hope that Tarone was too busy to pay attention because there wasn't much subtlety in evidence in there. D'Argo was _terrible_!"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that the Oscar will go to someone else this year."He grinned. 

Aeryn pulled back a little to look at him. 

"But it's done now." Crichton continued, ignoring her. " It seems to have worked.So shut up about it!"

"Fine.So how are we going to "get rid of the _pistol _and make a _change_'?"

"Did you not just hear me say stop mocking my code?"He did his best to sound hurt, then sighed " But since you ask, we need to ditch our little yellow friends first."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We're going to make them think we're somewhere we're not."

"You have a plan I suppose."Aeryn sounded apprehensive.

"Actually, I made this plan when I was about eight cycles old."

She looked at him, confused."What are you talking about, Crichton?"

"Well, when I was young, my mother used to call me in at 8 to have supper and go to bed.But DK and I wanted to stay out all night so we would go to bed like good boys and sneak out of the house later.The only thing _was_ that my mother used to check on me before _she_ went to bed so I had to make her think that I was still there."

"How did you do that?"She asked, genuinely curious now.

"I used a pillow and extra blankets to form a boy shaped lump under my blanket and she saw what she expected to see."He stopped for a microt, forcing her to do the same.He looked at her amused, "You never did that?"

"No.A Peacekeeper upbringing doesn't leave much time for such frivolities, Crichton." She took a quick look at the DRDs, still some way behind and started walking again, bringing him with her."So you want us to put your childhood trickery to use in this situation?"

"Well, a little different, but essentially, yes.But we are going to have to stick together and pretend to be a couple to carry this off."He tightened his arm around her."Tarone won't know that we aren't like this all the time."

Aeryn didn't look convinced."John, this is Pilot's life we are frelling with.Maybe we _should_ just do what he wants."

"You trust Tarone with Pilot's life?

"No."

"Neither do I.So we go ahead.Agreed?"

She nodded and then frowned as they walked passed her quarters. "Where are we going?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	4. Ditching the DRDs

Chapter 4 – Ditching the DRDs

Chapter 4 – Ditching the DRDs 

Crichton and Aeryn sat on Rygel's bed.The DRDs had followed them into the Hynerian's quarters and were stationed at the only door.

"How are you feeling?"Crichton was no longer whispering.His hand felt her forehead then dropped to cup her cheek."No after effects from the heat earlier?"

"No, I feel fine."She frowned at him slightly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, you still feel a little warm.You should have a cool shower to bring your temperature down, just to be on the safe side."Crichton stood up. "I'm just going to collect some clothes from my place.Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll join you in a microt."He bent down to kiss her forehead and disappeared out the door.

Aeryn didn't move for a moment.Well, at least now she knew why they were in Rygel's quarters.She picked up one of the spare blankets from the foot of Rygel's bed and started undoing her long braid, trying to look as casual as possible.She kept her eye on the DRD that was still with her as she made her way towards the shower.To her relief it didn't follow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crichton re-entered Rygel's quarters no more than 300 microts later, carrying a bundle of clothes.He headed straight for the shower."Hey, baby!"He said loudly as he closed the door behind him.The shower was already on, but Aeryn was not in the room.He grinned as he put his clothes down to one side and said more softly "Miss me?"

"Just get your eema up here before Tarone works out what is going on!" came Aeryn's disembodied whisper.

He looked straight up.Aeryn's face stared down at him from the ceiling.He noticed that she had let her hair down."I wondered if you would remember Rygel's shower escape."

"I was the one that had to crawl through it looking for the little zannet when D'Argo was threatening to space him for going through his stuff."She looked at him curiously " What have you got there?"

"My tape recorder.I taped a conversation with you monens ago.I thought that if he ever got the chance, Dad would get a kick out of hearing his son talking to an alien."He smiled, a little embarrassed." Anyway, if they don't listen too closely it should add to the illusion that we're still here."

"What were we talking about?"

"Ahm…Your childhood and Peacekeeper training."

"You taped that?" she sounded annoyed.

"Let's not get into that now, Aeryn."He pressed play and jumped up to catch the lip of the opening in the ceiling and hauled himself into the narrow tunnel."I reckon we have about half an arn before they start to get suspicious."

"How long before we get back to the planet?"

"Maybe 7 or 8 arns at the most"

"Well, let's move then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the frell happened here?"Chiana looked around the cargo bay.It had never been tidy.Crates and boxes were always piled precariously on top of each other, making it hard to find what you wanted.But those boxes and crates were now strewn over the floor, many of them ripped open and the contents pulled or tipped out.

"It would appear that someone has been looking for something."Rygel said slowly, taking in the scene before him.He narrowed his eyes."None of _my_ cargo better be damaged."

"That's right Rygel.In amongst all of this, the most important thing is that your cargo isn't damaged." 

"Shut up girl, and start tidying this lot up"

"And while I'm doing that, what are _you_ going to be doing, your Royal Frogness?"She stood defiantly in her peculiarly angular stance.

"I will be checking things off against the inventory."He smirked at her look of disbelief.He floated close to her and whispered "Keep your eyes open for anything strange." 

She muttered something indignantly under her breath, but nevertheless reached for the crate closest to her and began to right it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aren't we taking a risk walking through the corridors rather than crawling through the access tunnels out of sight?"

Crichton shrugged." Who are we going to meet, Aeryn?Tarone seems to be working alone.We know exactly where the others are with their DRDs so we can avoid them – thank you _very_ much, Rygel the sixteenth!"He added with feeling. "And they all staying put until we call them for dinner.So I figure that the corridors are ours."

"Have you forgotten the other DRDs?There are hundreds of them.What if we run into one?"

"Tarone can't watch them all.I'm hoping that he's just scanning the 6 he assigned to us and taking no notice of the rest.If we see a DRD we can try and get a message to Pilot – in fact, I think that's why they've been taken out of circulation."He smiled at her, pleased with his reasoning.

"And if we don't find a DRD?"

He sighed, a little frustrated by her constant pessimism."Then we'll just have to keep doing what we're doing now.Trying to find a way into the chamber."

"It's not much of a plan, Crichton."

"Yeah, well.The microt you think of a better one, you let me know, Aeryn."

They continued down the corridor in silence until Aeryn stopped short."Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sshhh!"She put the back of her hand against his chest, her face full of concentration."That!Hear it?" 

He nodded.There was a high-pitched whirring noise coming from just up ahead.It reminded Crichton a little of a dentist's drill."What _is_ that?"

They moved towards the noise, weapons drawn, until they saw the source.

A DRD was lying on its back, its rollers whirring.

"He must have been left behind when all his little buddies went into hiding."Crichton said softly."This is our lucky day."He reached out his hand towards the little robot, but Aeryn stopped him.

"Wait.DRDs can right themselves if they are knocked onto their backs.Why is this one here?"

"Maybe it is a sign from Pilot."

"What if it's a trap from Tarone?"

"We'll just have to take that chance, Aeryn.We're running out of time."He couldn't keep the impatience out of his voice.

Crichton picked the DRD up and set it down before him, being careful to keep a hold of it to prevent it scurrying away. "Well.I guess this is the moment of truth."He looked at Aeryn but she said nothing.Crichton turned his attention back to the DRD."Hey, little guy.I need you to get a message to Pilot for me, can you do that?"The DRD beeped and moved its antennae."Ah, right.We need a code."He heard Aeryn groan behind him."Something nice and simple.One beep is a yes.Two beeps is a no.Got it?"The DRD beeped once. "That's great. Pilot?You OK?"One beep.Aeryn was kneeling beside him now, paying attention."Good.Listen, you need to find us a way into your chamber.Can you leave us a way in?"The DRD beeped once again. "Great.We are going to have to get back now before we are missed.Be careful that Tarone doesn't see what you are up to.Oh, one more thing.Is Tarone working alone?"One beep.

"Take care, Pilot" Aeryn said.The DRD beeped once and then rolled away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Crichton reached up and caught Aeryn's legs as they appeared from the ceiling in Rygel's shower.He held her while she replaced the panel and then let her drop gently to the ground.

The shower was still running and their taped conversation could still be heard.

"What now?"

"We go and pretend to sleep and then meet up with everyone for a meal, just like we said."He took his leather vest and tee shirt off and ducked his head under the water."Now you."She looked at him doubtfully. "Come on Aeryn.We've got to assume that Tarone is paying attention at least some of the time.You've been in the shower for nearly half an arn.He's going to expect some dampness."

She glared at him and grabbed the sheet that she had brought in with her, glad that she had realised that Rygel's towels were so small as to be useless for someone her size.Turning her back on him she shed her leather vest and placed her head under the water.Stepping out again she wrapped the sheet around her and took off her trousers."Happy?"

He grinned at her and stripped down to his underwear.He reached for the tape recorder and stopped it.

"Did you make recordings to fool your mother when you were a child?"She asked curiously.

"No, that was too sophisticated for me and DK.I got the idea for the tape from a guy called Ferris Bueller."He took her hand and led her out of the shower room.

They lay down on Rygel's single bed side-by-side and feigned sleep under the watchful eyes of the DRDs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	5. Another Truly Awful Code

Chapter 5 – Another Truly Awful Code

Chapter 5 – Another Truly Awful Code 

Two arns later Crichton and Aeryn were up and serving a meal in the dining area.Everyone had gathered but the conversation was uncharacteristically subdued.The DRDs still lurked by the doors.

As she was putting the last of the food onto the table Aeryn felt two hands grab her and she found herself on Crichton's lap.His arms effectively pinned her to the spot while his mouth came close to her ear."OK, Sunshine.You mocked my code.Let's see you do better."He kissed her noisily on the cheek and released her."Listen up everyone.Aeryn's got something to tell you."She could swear that he was enjoying this.

All eyes fell upon her expectantly as she took her place at the table."Well, it's nothing really.It's just…" Her mind raced."I had a strange dream and I was wondering whether Zhaan could tell me if it had any significance?"

"I will do my best."Said Zhaan, inclining her head slightly.

"Thank you.Well…" She looked around the table and caught Crichton look of exaggerated interest, she quickly looked back at Zhaan. " I must have been thinking about John's _weapons problem_ that he was telling us about before," she had everyone's complete attention now, except for Rygel who was eating noisily at the far end of the table " because I dreamt that I had taken the old pistol and thrown it away and bought John a shiny new rifle, but when I went to find John he was not in his quarters.So I went looking for him and I found him in Rygel's room, but we heard D'Argo in hyper rage outside the door and John disappeared before my eyes."She stopped looking for some sign from her audience that they were following her.D'Argo was concentrating very hard, but Chiana looked lost.Rygel seemed to be paying her no attention at all.

Zhaan smiled encouragingly."Please continue."

" The next thing I knew a small… very small… yellow…um…child approached me saying that he had a message from an old friend who had _lost an arm_ in the recent past." She stressed the words and D'Argo's look of discomfort satisfied her that at least one person knew to whom she was referring. " He said my friend was in good health and wanted to see John's new weapon.I said that we would go and visit him soon but I didn't know the way.The child said that my friend would throw his doors open to us when we decided to come, but gave me no directions to show me how to get there."She looked around once more and frowned "Then I woke up."She finished rather lamely.

"That was, indeed, an interesting dream."Said Zhaan, nodding. "I think it is full of optimistic signs.Tell me, did the child say when your friend expected you?"

"No."

"And you don't know where exactly this welcome will be?"

"No, but perhaps I will see it… the child, again.In a dream."She grimaced slightly." And maybe he will tell me then."Aeryn resolved to smack Crichton in the face if he didn't stop grinning at her.

"I think the meaning of your dream will be clearer if that happens, but I would take heart from the positive signs.You are obviously travelling down the correct path." Zhaan smiled at her.Aeryn couldn't help but feel a little pleased with herself.

"I hope that _in your dream,_ Crichton didn't touch anything in my room.I have some very valuable possessions there."Rygel huffed.

Crichton reached across and smacked him on the back of the head."Relax, Sparky.What have you been up to?"

"The Cargo hold is in a mess.It looks as though someone has been looking for something."

"What?"

"I don't know"

"Did they find it?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you, Rygel! V_ery_ informative."Crichton rolled his eyes.

"Well, yotz!Maybe if I'd _dreamt_ about it…" D'Argo's hand clamped over Rygel's mouth.

"That is enough, your Lowness."The Luxan's voice held the promise of violence.

"All the larger crates have been opened, but the smaller ones have been left alone."Chiana told them. " There is one large one on the hamman side that is completely empty – there is no sign of what it had in it, but all the rest have had their contents tipped out and scattered."

"And if we put the contents back in the containers…?"Zhaan asked.

"They would be full again."Rygel said." We don't appear to have lost any of the content that came on board, except for that one crate."

"Interesting."Zhaan dropped her voice."Maybe what he's looking for isn't here and that is why he is taking us back."

"I think you might be onto something there, Blue."Crichton nodded.

"So what are we all going to do now?"Chiana said, looking around.

Aeryn could feel a headache coming on.She was tired of all of this whispering and ridiculous coded talking.She wanted to go to Pilot's chamber and blast the dren out of this Tarone.She was vaguely aware of the others talking around her.She hoped it wasn't another frelling code.

Crichton was similarly distracted.They needed to ditch the DRDs again, but he didn't think that he and Aeryn could go for another shower quite so quickly without drawing attention.D'Argo was too large to fit in the escape tunnel, as they had found out when he had been chasing Rygel that time, and any combination of Chiana, Rygel and Zhaan just wouldn't work…on any level.They would need something else…

" I'm going to go to work on my prowler."Aeryn's voice made everyone stop what they were doing and look at her." D'Argo and John, I'll need your help if you are not busy?"

They both nodded.

"Well…what about me?"Chiana said indignantly. 

"You can't fix prowlers."Aeryn said flatly.

"Go to your quarters, Chiana" D'Argo said softly."We'll call you if anything happens."

"I will also be in my quarters."Said Rygel adding more softly to Aeryn as he passed, "the ones that used to be yours."

"As will I."Zhaan said, putting her hand on Chiana's arm and beginning to lead her away."Goddess be with you."

000000000000000000000000000

Aeryn lay on her back under her prowler, fiddling with some wiring coming from the undercarriage.Crichton lay beside her face down, pretending to help her and D'Argo crouched down to the side, effectively providing a barrier between their group and the DRDs.

"OK Aeryn, why have you got us here?"Crichton whispered.

"Because I've thought of a way of losing the DRDs." She raised her voice for the benefit of the DRDs "Hand me that solder will you?"

"This one?"He handed her the first thing that came to hand and whispered. "Well, don't keep it to yourself."

"We can trick Tarone by making him watch a recorded image through the eyes of the DRDs"

"We can do that?"Crichton sounded surprised. 

"Yes.As well as instantly feeding back images to Moya, the DRDs record everything they see automatically.If we can access those recordings and play a pre-recorded image over and over, then…."

"Then Tarone will think that we are still here fixing prowlers, right up until the time we tap him on the shoulder and stick a pulse rifle in his ribs.And you know how to do this?"He looked at Aeryn as she nodded."Outstanding, Aeryn."She grinned at the compliment.

"Tarone will know the moment that we interfere with any of the DRDs."D'Argo said unconvinced.

Aeryn shook her head."Although Tarone probably has immediate access to the audio and visual feedback, most of the information will still go straight from the DRD to Pilot.If we do this correctly, only Pilot will know that we have done something.

"And he's probably not in the mood to share information with Tarone." Crichton reasoned.

"You better be right."D'Argo said."All our lives depend upon it."

"Can you switch it on, D'Argo?"Aeryn said loudly.Then, "That's enough, thank you."

"D'Argo's face reappeared."What do we need to do?"

"We need a diversion to make sure that Tarone isn't paying attention to our DRDs and we need to have an image to use that won't make it obvious that it is recorded.Then I will make a few simple modifications to the DRDs while Tarone is distracted and we can get out of here.

"OK, D'Argo.Chiana is a walking, talking diversion.Go to her and get her to pull some sort of stunt.Something loud and lengthy.Try and get all of the others to gather in her quarters so we know where you all are.And try and make sure that Tarone is paying attention – maybe call on Pilot to do something. Aeryn and I will put the DRDs' tapes on a loop and go get Pilot."

"DRDs do not have any 'tapes'."Aeryn frowned.

"I know, Aeryn."He looked at D'Argo. "Are you clear on what needs to be done?"

D'Argo nodded.

"Give us…" he looked back at Aeryn. " how long?"

"Six hundred microts, maybe."

"OK, six hundred microts and then set Chiana off."

"Thank you for your help D'Argo."Aeryn said loudly

"Yeah, thanks, big guy.Couldn't have done it without you."Crichton sat up and watched as D'Argo left the hanger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	6. Showtime!

Chapter 6– Showtime

Chapter 6– Showtime! 

"Just don't make any big movements or talk loudly and we should be fine."Aeryn said softly

"Yeah.I'll try not to drop my handbag."He caught her confused look. "It was in a movie on Earth.There were people on a bus with a bomb on it and …well the details aren't really important but the bad guy realised he was watching a recording on a loop when he noticed that one lady dropped her bag and then it magically appeared in her lap again almost immediately when the tape went back to the beginning."He smiled."He wasn't happy."

"OK, so lets not do that."She smiled back.

"So while we're stuck here, unable to make any violent movements or loud sounds, I'd like to say how much I enjoyed your code back there."He looked at her, all innocence."_So_ much better than my code.I especially enjoyed the bit where the 'small…very small… yellow …ahh…child' came along to tell us about our old friend with the missing arm._Very_ slick."His face broke out into a huge grin.

"Unless you've developed immunity to the Pantak jab, Crichton, I suggest you remember that in 600 microts violent movement will no longer be out of the question!"But she couldn't help returning his grin. 

They sat quietly pretending to work with their backs to the DRDs until they heard D'Argo's voice over their coms "Rygel! Zhaan! Come to Chiana's room quickly!I think she is having some sort of seizure!"They could hear Chiana wailing and screaming in the background."Pilot!"D'Argo's voice came again."Lower the temperature in Chiana's quarters.She has some sort of fever!"

"Showtime."Crichton whispered and moved off his chair.

He quickly caught both the DRDs and watched as Aeryn popped open their backs, turned them off.She started pulling out wires and attaching them to a longer wire that she plugged into her prowler.Crichton got into the cockpit and watched as a recorded image of them appeared on the prowler's navigational screen "OK, start there."He called out and watched as the image moved forward at incredible speed "W…wait!Back a bit!There!Stop!Loop that and we should be OK."Aeryn attached the two DRDs together with a third set of wires to ensure that they both showed the same picture and turned the DRDs back on.

Crichton estimated that the whole operation took less than 180 microts.

"That it?"

She nodded.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

She shrugged "I just know."She started for the door. "Come on. Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long is she going to keep that up for?"Rygel grumbled quietly

D'Argo shrugged and watched Zhaan pretend to try and restrain Chiana who was screaming at the top of her lungs and flailing her limbs.She had been at it for nearly quarter of an arn.

"D'Argo, some assistance please."Zhaan looked over her shoulder at her friend."I think she needs to be sedated until she is feeling calmer."

"What is the matter with her?"D'Argo tried to sound concerned.

"I don't know.Stress perhaps."Zhaan took out a sedative shot."Hold her still."Only someone looking very closely would have noticed that there was nothing in the shot that Zhaan gave.Chiana flopped in D'Argo's arms.

The Luxan laid her carefully on her bed as the others gathered around.To the 4 DRDs stationed at the door, they looked concerned for their stricken friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Any idea where Pilot has left out the welcome mat?"Crichton was padding through Moya's corridors alongside Aeryn.

"If I were in his position I would grant us access to one of the passageways to the ceiling of the chamber.That way we can see what is going on before we make our move."

"Yeah, OK.But which one?"

"We'll just have to try them all."

"Great."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rygel!Get away from there!"D'Argo said angrily

"I'm just looking to see whether she has any food in here.I'm hungry."

"You've just eaten!"Zhaan scolded.

"And now I'm hungry again." Rygel pulled a face and looked in another drawer.

"_What_ is he doing?" Chiana whispered very softly, hardly moving her lips."He'd better not be snurching my stuff."

Zhaan checked that the DRDs view was blocked by D'Argo's back before throwing the little Nebari a stern look and placing her fingers over her lips."Shh."

D'Argo took Chiana's hand as a small gesture of support."Rygel will not steal your possessions.I will see to it."He told her softly.

Rygel floated back to the bedside."Nothing."As if on cue his stomachs rumbled.He sighed and lowered his voice, "What the juxt is taking them so long?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aeryn, look!"

As they approached it, the DRD turned and headed in the other direction.They followed it along the corridor until it stopped in front of a door.

Crichton placed his palm over the lock and to his relief it opened."Nice work, Pilot."He said quietly to himself as he stepped through.Aeryn was right behind him.

There was very little light in the passageway that lay beyond.What there was came through some grating in the wall from Pilot's chamber.They crept forward and peered down.

They could see Pilot and standing just in front of his consol stood Tarone, studying a portable screen.He had his back to them, but they could clearly see the pistol in his hand.They backed away from the grating.

"What do you think?"

"He's standing very close to Pilot and his weapon is drawn.We will have to get this exactly right."

Crichton rubbed the back of his neck."If we come down behind him his first instinct will probably be to turn around to look at the noise rather then shoot Pilot.It'll probably give us enough time to disarm him."

Aeryn shook her head."Not good enough.We shoot him from here."

"We wound him." Part statement, part question.

Aeryn held his gaze for a moment, and then nodded.

"OK.You do the shooting.The moment you open fire I'll drop down and see that his weapon is out of reach."

Aeryn nodded again.

They moved back towards the grating.Crichton judged that it was about a 15 foot drop – although if he missed the platform the drop was a lot bigger than that.Leaning back he placed his foot against the metal."Ready?"He looked at Aeryn who was already taking aim with her pulse rifle.

"Yes."

"OK then.On three.One.Two. Three!"He heard the blast from Aeryn's rifle as he hit the grating with his foot as hard as he could.The grating fell away and he launched himself after it, landing messily but unhurt on the platform below.Scrambling to his feet he saw Tarone's prone figure lying face down a short distance away, his gun lay beside him.For a moment Crichton feared that Aeryn had killed him, but as he drew closer he could see that he was breathing.He reached down and took his weapon away."Pilot, you OK?"

"Yes, thank you Commander.I am very pleased to see you and Officer Sun."

"And we are pleased to see you Pilot."Aeryn approached, smiling.

Crichton knelt by Tarone's body.Aeryn had got him in the shoulder.He turned him over, pushing back the hood of his coat and stopped.Although humanoid in the sense it had two eyes, a nose and a mouth in the right places, the face he was looking at was deep red.The hair was short and dark but grew across almost all of his forehead and halfway across the cheekbones.It was a striking combination, but that was not why Crichton paused.As he pushed back the hijacker's hood, he found himself looking at the face of a boy.He looked no older than a 15-year-old child from Earth.

"Ah, Aeryn?Look at this."He pinched the bridge of his nose while he waited for her to come and stand beside him.

"What is it, Crichton?"

"Look at him.He's just a kid.He looks younger than Chiana.We shot a child."He looked up at Aeryn expecting to see some regret in her face, but instead she looked unmoved.

"Have you forgotten that he was going to kill Pilot and then space the rest of us?"

"No, but…"

"But what?You wish I hadn't hurt him?I would have thought that one lesson that you would have learnt from your time in the Uncharted Territories is that some problems cannot be solved _without_ violence.He threatened us without provocation and I shot him to ensure that others were not hurt.And I would do the same again, even knowing how young he is.Do _not_ expect me to feel bad about it."

He shook his head slowly and looked at her for a moment.Sometimes her matter of fact approach to violence still surprised him.It was during those moments that she seemed truly alien to him.He looked away and activated his com."Hey, everybody.Everything went fine and Pilot is back in the driving seat.We are going to need one of the 8th tier cells to put our guest in.I'll bring him down now.Zhaan, can you meet us there?He's wounded."

"Certainly, John."

Crichton lifted the boy up over his shoulder and turned to Aeryn."Coming?" 

"I'll stay with Pilot a little longer."

"Fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	7. Second Chances

Chapter 7 – Second Chances

Chapter 7 – Second Chances 

Crichton looked up as Zhaan entered command."How is he?"

"He should be fine.Chiana is watching him."

"When do you expect him to come to?"

"I have no way of telling exactly, but soon." Zhaan gave him a little smile.

Crichton turned to the others."We need to decide what we are we going to do with him."

"Set him down on his planet and then starburst the frell away from here."Aeryn stated firmly.

"Aren't you in the least bit curious why he went to all this trouble to escape?He could be in danger there.Shouldn't we at least give him a chance to explain himself?"

"Do not forget that he was taking us back to his planet.He could be a bounty hunter bringing us in.We could find the place crawling with Peacekeepers when we get there."D'Argo argued. 

"He's pretty young for a bounty hunter, D'Argo."Crichton reasoned."He's just a child.Maybe he needs help and a place to stay."

"He cannot stay aboard Moya!"Aeryn glared at Crichton, her hands clenched into fists. "And he should consider himself fortunate that we are letting him leave with his life." 

"And _Ms_ _Sun_ is the first one to mention the possibility of _killing_ him.Colour me _anything_ but _surprised_." His mocking tone didn't mask his anger. 

She took a step forward."What the _frell_ is that supposed to mean?"

"You said it yourself, Aeryn, you'd shoot him again if you could."Crichton shot back, refusing to be intimidated by the very angry woman in front of him.

"No, I would shoot him again if _I had to_."

"It would do no harm to ask him what his motives were."Zhaan said trying to calm things down.

"Yotz to that!I say we space him now and turn Moya around.His actions have shown him to be untrustworthy."

" If that were the only criteria, Spanky, we would have spaced you long ago." 

"Have circumstances not forced us all at one time or another to resort to desperate acts?"Zhaan interjected."I agree with John.We should speak to him before deciding his fate."

Thank you, Zhaan."He looked around the others.

"Very well."D'Argo agreed.

"Oh, don't look at me!You never frelling listen to me anyway.What difference does it make what I think?" Rygel grumbled.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, Rygel."Crichton turned towards Aeryn in time to see her turn and walk out of the command.

"Aeryn!"Crichton called after her.

Zhaan put her hand on his arm."You were a little hard on her, John.You have to remember that she shares a special bond with Pilot and is naturally unforgiving to those who would harm him." 

"Yeah, I know."He put his hand over the Delvian's."I better go apologise."He gave a wan smile as he backed towards the door."You might want to stand by with some ice and bandages." 

"I feel certain they won't be needed."She smiled back, watching him leave.

"Pilot?"D'Argo directed his voice toward the clamshell."We need Moya to stay where she is until we decide what to do with Tarone." 

"Understood."

The Luxan turned to Zhaan."I hope we do not regret showing some measure of mercy to this child."

Zhaan nodded but said nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000

Crichton had to run down the corridor to catch Aeryn."Hey!Where are you going?"

She didn't slow her pace or look at him. "To my quarters."

"Slow down, will you?"

"Why?So you can lecture me on how I should overlook Tarone's actions?He threatened to kill us all!"

"He's just a kid, Aeryn." Crichton's voice sounded weary even to his own ears

"I have eyes, Crichton." She bit back.

"Do you really want to turn your back on him without giving him a second chance?"

"If he were 10 cycles older would we even be having this conversation?You should pay more attention to his actions and less to his appearance." 

Crichton sighed and increased his pace so he was in front of her, walking backwards. "People do stupid things in their youth, Aeryn.I did.God knows what Rygel was doing in his teens – probably plotting against some close family member or other.Zhaan had anger management issues.Pilot was making reckless deals to see the stars.I'm willing to bet that D'Argo could tell a few tales. Chiana…well she _is_ young and doing stupid things."He put his hands out to stop her."And you, Aeryn, in your youth, you became a Peacekeeper."

"I know what I was, Crichton!"She snapped impatiently, pushing past him.

He fell in beside her once more and continued."The point is that we were all given the chance to put our mistakes, our past misdeeds, behind us.You changed, became more than you were.Why can't you be willing to allow someone else the chance to do the same?"

"And if Scorpius were lying in the tier 8 cells, you'd give him a second chance, would you?"

He smiled without humour "No" he conceded, "Scorpy is beyond redemption in my book.But Tarone is just a child.He gave us a scare, sure.But he hasn't actually hurt anyone and we don't know that he would've."

"We don't know that he wouldn't have."

"Which is exactly why we need to find out more about him."

She sighed."Fine.We'll listen to what he has to say and decide whether he should be given a second chance."She palmed open her door and paused, still facing away from him."But remember that I shot him in defence of this crew and ship.You were there and agreed with that course of action.I will not be made to be the…bad guy… because I did what needed to be done at the time."

He came up close behind her, circling her waist with one arm, leaning the other against the wall.Resting his chin lightly on her shoulder, he spoke softly into her ear."I'm sorry, Aeryn.You're right about that.I shouldn't have bitched at you for shooting him.I'm angry with the situation not with you."He brought his other arm down to circle her waist."And thank you for agreeing to listen to him."He felt her nod then pull away from him.

"Wake me when he regain consciousness."She said before stepping inside her quarters and shutting the door behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

** **

The first thing Tarone saw when he opened his eyes was a light grey face staring down at him with enormous dark eyes.

"Yep, I was right Zhaan, He's definitely waking up."

The grey face disappeared and a blue one took its place.She turned away."Call the others, Chiana."Then turned her attention back to him."How are you feeling?"

He raised his hand to his head and felt the dressing there.

"You were shot in the shoulder.I have immobilised your arm to aid the healing process.Your hit your head when you fell, but it is not serious."

He looked at her warily.

"If you are in pain, I can give you something that will help."

He started to nod, but then thought better of it."Yes."

"Chiana, help me sit him up."

Even with help Tarone struggled to sit.His whole body felt heavy and his head ached.He gratefully took the small cup of milky liquid he was offered and drank it down."Thank you."

"I am Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan.This is Chiana.The others are coming down.They are eager to talk to you." 

As if on cue, the door to his room opened and the two Sebaceans and the Luxan entered, closely followed by the Hynerian.They looked at him and then looked at Zhaan who nodded and sat down across the cell.The male Sebacean stood by his bedside.

"Hi.I'm John Crichton."He turned slightly to indicate his shipmates."This is Officer Aeryn Sun, Ka D'Argo and Dominar Rygel XVI."

Tarone looked at his visitors in turn but made no comment.

Crichton continued."We are more than just a little curious about why you smuggled yourself onto Moya, only to get her to take you back where you started?"

Tarone dropped his gaze to his lap, but said nothing.

Rygel hovered forwards "Well, I've heard nothing here to change my mind.Let's space him and be done with it."He turned his throne sled to go.

"I had to go back to find my brother." Tarone's voice was almost a whisper.

"Your brother?"Chiana said quickly.

"Yes.We were supposed to hide amongst your supplies to get on your ship and away from Tean, then wait until we were a sufficient distance away, too far for you to return without inconvenience, and then announce our presence and hope that you would set us down on the next planet you came to."

"How could you be sure that we wouldn't just kill you?"D'Argo frowned.

"We couldn't but we saw you" he looked at Zhaan and D'Argo "in the marketplace and you seemed reasonable people.Not soldiers or pirates."He looked uneasily at Crichton and Aeryn, dressed in their Peacekeeper leathers.He was grateful when he felt Zhaan's hand squeeze his arm reassuringly. " So we took the chance and hid inside the crates.I waited until I was brought on board and when everything seemed quiet, I broke out.But when I went to look for my brother, Tiva, I could not find him.I knew then that I had to get back to the planet and I could not take the risk that you would refuse to return."

"So you sneaked up on Pilot and hijacked Moya."Crichton looked at him."How old are you?"

Tarone struggled to sit up straighter "Nearly 14 cycles."

"And your brother?"

"Tiva is only 10.Without me he is alone and I fear what will happen to him.I beg you, please take me back to Tean."

"Why were you so desperate to leave in the first place?"

"Tiva and I are Selacks.We, like the rest of our people, were born into slavery.We work long hours for no pay and little food, serving our masters and making items that they can sell for a healthy profit.Unfortunately Tiva is sickly and a little simple.When he was younger I could cover up for him, doing enough work for the both of us, but as he gets older he is expected to produce more and more and it is getting harder to hide his condition from our masters.A Selack who is sick or old or cannot work is cast out to fend for themself or die of starvation.I cannot risk that happening to Tiva, he cannot look after himself.So I decided we should run away."

"Where are your parents?"

"They both died shortly after Tiva was born."

Crichton looked at his crewmates."Well?I vote we help him find his brother and get them to a safe planet."

"I agree." Said Aeryn, nodding.Tarone saw Crichton beam at her and her more muted response.

"As do I." D'Argo said solemnly.

"Yes."Said Zhaan.

"Chi?"

"Yeah, I know what it's like to be separated from your brother.We should help him."

"Pilot?"

"Moya and I are ready to continue to Tean, Commander."

"Well, that just leaves you, Napoleon." 

"It is clear that we must take swift action to help._I_ am a dominar of justice.We must go back to Tean and help reunite Tarone with his brother."

Crichton looked as if Rygel's answer surprised him a little, but he grinned."Well, thank you, your Eminence."

"Thank you all.I cannot express how grateful I am."Tarone smiled."How long will it take us to reach Tean?"

"Pilot?"

"One and a half arns, Officer Sun."

"Is this your first time in space, Tarone?"Aeryn said kindly.

"Yes."

"Well, when you feel better, you must let me show you Moya's terrace."She smiled."The stars look amazing from there." 

He returned her smile."I would like that."

Tarone watched as they all filed out of his cell, except for the Pa'u, who came and felt his brow.

"I can't believe that you are all going to help me."

She smiled kindly at him."We all know what it is like to be desperate and to need help.We will happily do this for you and your brother."

Tarone began to swing his legs over the side of the bed, but Zhaan stopped him" You should conserve your strength."

Tarone set his feet on the floor and smiled at her."Thank you, but I think it is time I got up."

000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	8. Doubts

Chapter 8 – Doubts

Chapter 8 – Doubts 

After leaving Tarone's bedside the crew gathered in Moya's command.

"I don't believe him." Aeryn said firmly.

"Neither do I." Rygel agreed. 

Crichton walked towards them both, incredulous " Is this some kind of _sick_ _joke_?Because, back on tier 8, I could've _sworn._That you _said_. _THAT_ _YOU_ _DID_!"

"There was no sense in letting him know that we didn't believe him until we talked about it."

"You too, Chi?Oh, this just gets better!What about you D'Argo?Are you with them too?"

"No, John.I believe he is telling the truth."

Crichton turned to the clamshell."Pilot, is there any way that we can check the basics of what he told us?Do we have any data on Tean?"

Before Pilot could answer, Rygel snorted. "I expect that he told the truth about the situation on Tean, that's not why I doubt him."

"Stop patting yourself on the back, Sparky, and get to the point!"Crichton said impatiently.

"I don't believe him because a boy of 14, who has been a slave all of his life…" Rygel started.

"Orphaned and taking care of his sickly brother in complete poverty…"Chiana continued.

"And who has, by his own admission, never been to space…" Rygel added.

"Should know nothing about Leviathans."Finished Aeryn.

" He didn't _have_ to know about Leviathan's.Pilot did everything."Crichton pointed out angrily."All Tarone needed to do is hold a weapon to Pilot's head."

Aeryn shook her head."Even if he somehow knew enough about Leviathans to know that to seize control you need the pilot rather than a crew member, and was lucky enough to find Pilot undetected on this large vessel teeming with DRDs, he shouldn't have had any in depth knowledge.He told us himself that he knew Leviathans are always scared and would accept guidance from any source.I had been on many Leviathans before I joined you all on Moya, but I didn't know that until Pilot told me.He shouldn't have known.He shouldn't have known to assign DRDs to watch us and withdraw the rest – Pilot didn't tell him that.I asked." 

"Yeah, and how did he know that Moya was female?It's kinda hard to tell but that was the first thing he said."Added Chiana.

"Pilot could've told him that."Crichton snapped.

"He also said he could pilot Moya without Pilot."Chiana pulled a face at him."But I suppose you think he was bluffing, right?"Crichton said nothing.

"And let us not forget that he expects us to believe that before he even decided to seize control, he found his way, undetected, from the hamman side storage to the main cargo hold to check on his brother."Rygel stated solemnly.

Aeryn looked at him."I'm sorry John, but I'm sure about this.He is not telling us the complete truth."

Rygel floated beside her."I agree.He has knowledge about Leviathans that he shouldn't have."

Crichton stood a moment, eyes closed, biting his thumb, mind racing.When he finally looked up, he sought D'Argo's face."I think they could be right."He said slowly."Pilot, have you been listening in to this?"

"Yes, Commander."

"What do you think?"

"I think that although Tarone's account fits what little we know of Tean, I must agree with Chiana, Rygel and Officer Sun.He seemed to know a lot about bio-mechanisms for one so young and who claims to have been a slave on Tean all his life."

Crichton groaned. 

"What should we do now?Do we confront him with our suspicions?Or await his next move?"D'Argo asked

"Ah…y'know, Zhaan's alone down there with him.Shouldn't we tell her to be careful?"Chiana looked at Crichton.

"You're right.D'Argo, why don't you go and collect Zhaan, and make sure that you lock the cell door on the way out."D'Argo nodded and headed for the door."The rest of us have got to figure out what the frell to do with him now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zhaan, you are needed in command…" D'Argo looked around the cell he had just entered.It was empty.A beaker lay on the floor in a pool of liquid, but there was nothing else to suggest what had happened to Zhaan and Tarone."Frell!"He strode out of the cell yelling into his com."Pilot!Tarone and Zhaan have gone.Can you locate them?"

Aeryn's voice came over the com."Where are you now D'Argo?"

"I'm still checking the other cells on tier 8."

"I'll head over to Pilot.Tarone may try seizing control of Moya again."

"I've located Zhaan and Tarone."Came Pilot's voice."They are heading towards the transport hanger."

"He's trying to get off the ship with Zhaan."Crichton said urgently."Lock the hanger doors, Pilot."

"D'Argo?"Crichton's voice again."Meet us in the transport hanger."

"I have an audio communication from Tarone."Pilot said.

"Let's hear it, Pilot."D'Argo commanded.

"I have Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan and I will kill her unless you let me leave.Open the hanger doors."

"OK, just let Zhaan go and we'll open the doors."Crichton's voice was conciliatory.

"I'm sorry but the Delvian is coming with me."

"Why take her?"Crichton sounded a little more desperate now.

"That is none of your concern.Now open the hanger doors."

"We need time to discuss this." Rygel's voice came over the com.

"No.Your time is up."

"Pilot."Aeryn's voice sounded resigned."Open the hanger doors."

D'Argo kicked a passing DRD"Frell!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	9. Escape

Chapter 9 – Escape 

Chapter 9 – Escape 

Tarone kept his pistol trained on Zhaan as she settled into the pilot's seat.

"Why are you doing this?We agreed to help you and your brother."Zhaan sounded more perplexed than angry or scared.

"No, I'm afraid that would've changed.The Sebacean, Aeryn Sun, tripped me up, and she knew it.I could see it in her eyes.I cannot go back empty handed and with you, there is a good chance that the others will try to rescue you."

"Why do you want to see us captured?Are you working for the Peacekeepers?"

"Not exactly.Now let's get going."

"You are not comfortable with the role you have been forced to take in this matter.I can sense it.Tell me what's troubling you.Perhaps I can help."

"The only way you can help me, Pa'u, is by piloting this craft to Tean and acting as bait for your friends."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"The transport has taken off."

"Thank you Pilot."Aeryn said.She was watching Crichton.He was leaning against one of the consuls: head bowed, eyes closed.She was about to go over to him when D'Argo burst into command. 

"We must go and get Zhaan back."He boomed.

"We are almost certainly being led into a trap, D'Argo."Rygel's face was grim. 

"Do _not_ suggest that we leave her there because I will not."D'Argo's drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms defiantly.

Chiana came to stand next to him. "No.Neither will I." She looked around the others."W..we have to find out where he's taken her and get her back."

"Rygel's right, D'Argo.It's a trap."

The Luxan glared at the ex-Peacekeeper."If the rest of you are too cowardly, then Chiana and I will go alone." 

Aeryn gave him an annoyed look "No.Of course I will go.That's not what I'm saying.But we need to be aware that if we go down after her someone, maybe Peacekeepers, will be waiting for us.Which is why…."

"Which is why I'm going alone." Crichton straightened up and strode quickly towards the door.

"No you're not!"Aeryn said firmly, going after him.

"This is my fault.I was the one that talked you all into giving the guy that hi-jacked Moya a second chance.If we had listened to you then Zhaan would still be onboard."

"We _all_ agreed to listen to what he had to say, John.And we all left Zhaan alone with him."D'Argo came alongside him."There is no point in assigning blame in this matter.What's done is done."

Crichton stopped, looking at them both "And there is no point in us all heading into a trap.I'll go down there and, if I can, I'll bring Zhaan back, if not then the rest of you can starburst out of here."

Aeryn shook her head."No.That is neither acceptable nor sensible.You'll need help.D'Argo and I will go with you."

D'Argo nodded."Yes, John.Aeryn is right.You cannot go alone."

"Listen.Chances are the Peacekeepers are behind this.I mean, who else wants us this bad?Right?" He shrugged."If I do this right, they won't even know I'm there."

"And what if you are detected?"Aeryn shot back angrily."You'll need help." 

"If they spot me then I'll be beyond any help that you two could give me."He began walking again down Moya's corridor. 

Aeryn exchanged a look with D'Argo and ran after him, grabbing him by his leather vest, forcing him to stop again."If you are caught they will hand you over to Scorpius again."She almost shouted at him in her frustration.

He nodded "Yeah."His voice was suddenly hoarse with emotion.He gave her a sad half smile."And if they catch you they'll sentence you to the living death, and D'Argo will either be killed on the spot or spend the rest of his days with his collarbones chained to the wall of some Peacekeeper cell.And what will they do to Zhaan, or Rygel, or Chiana?"He reached up to cup her cheek as he gently removed her hand from his vest."My fate would be no worse than yours."

She looked at him sadly."I'm sorry."She said simply.

"What for?"He asked, confused when she looked over his shoulder.He heard the noise but D'Argo's tongue had hit him in the back before he worked out what it was.He heard her say "For that." Then everything faded to black.

Aeryn caught him as he pitched forward and lowered him to the floor.She looked up at the Luxan. " Let's put him in his quarters and get going."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fly faster!"Tarone was feeling nervous.It seemed to be taking forever to reach Tean and his captive was beginning to unnerve him.

"The transport won't go any faster."Zhaan explained patiently."Why did you say that you couldn't go back home empty handed?"

"What?"

"You said before that you couldn't go back home empty handed.I just wondered why not?"

"Be quiet and pilot the ship.Otherwise I will shoot you and pilot the ship myself."He jabbed his pistol in her side for emphasis.

Zhaan smiled at him "But then you would go home empty handed and besides I doubt very much whether you can pilot this ship."

"If I shoot you, Pa'u, then your friends won't know and they will still come for you, which suits my purpose nearly as well."He scowled and added " And I am quite capable of flying this craft. Even with one hand."

She continued to smile."Very impressive."She remained silent for a few microts, then "So what exactly _is_ your purpose?"

Tarone decided to remain silent in the hope that she would tire of talking to him.

"Hmm…" Zhaan regarded him carefully.He looked very young and very scared to her.Not evil or corrupt by any means."I wonder if it has anything to do with your brother?"

He shot her a quick look but said nothing.

"Has someone got your brother, Tarone?Is that why you can't go home empty handed?"Zhaan noted that he was looking very uncomfortable."Is it the Peacekeepers?You know, we might be able to help you if you let us."

"You are in no position to help me.Just fly the craft to Tean and shut the frell up!"He shouted, pointing his pistol at her with a shaky hand.

Zhaan looked at him calmly and made her decision."No."She said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	10. Message From Zhaan

Chapter 10 – Message from Zhaan 

Chapter 10 – Message from Zhaan 

"Well, why can't _I_ go?" 

Aeryn sighed and motioned for the Nebari to step out of her way to let her into the transport."Because, Chiana, we need you and Rygel to stay onboard Moya."

"But I went with Crichton to the Gammak Base when you needed that tissue sample.You wouldn't have got it in time if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, Chiana, and I am grateful, but _this_ mission won't play to your…strengths."Aeryn's smile was a little forced.

"Right."Chiana rolled her eyes, and then spotted D'Argo coming into the hanger.She rushed up to him."Why can't _I_ go?"

D'Argo placed his hands on her upper arms and gently moved her to one side."Because, Chiana, we need you and Rygel to stay onboard Moya."

"But…" Chiana was interrupted by Pilot's voice.

"I am receiving a transmission from Zhaan."He said, sounding surprised."She is… coming back to Moya."

"Is this a trick?"D'Argo looked at Aeryn.

She shook her head in confusion"Pilot, can we speak to Zhaan?"

"Yes."

"Zhaan?"

"Aeryn."Zhaan sounded pleased to hear the ex-Peacekeeper's voice."We are coming back to Moya.I'll explain everything later."

"Is Tarone still with you?"

"Yes, but he has surrendered.I think that John was right about him."The transmission ended.

Aeryn frowned at D'Argo.

"I wish this child would make his frelling mind up whether he is our enemy or our friend."He said angrily.

"Well, at least Zhaan's coming back."Chiana said looking up at him and taking his hand. "I'd say things were looking up again."

"Let's hope so."Aeryn didn't sound convinced."Pilot, how long until they dock?"

"Less than an arn.And Officer Sun?"

"Yes, Pilot?"

"Crichton has regained consciousness and would like to see you in his quarters."

Aeryn ignored Chiana's giggle."Frell!"She turned to D'Argo."When Zhaan gets on board we need to put Tarone right back in his cell, no matter what Zhaan or Crichton say.Agreed?"

"Yes." D'Argo said firmly.

Aeryn nodded satisfied. "Right, I'd better go and see Crichton."

As she left D'Argo shook his head and grimaced in sympathy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

When Aeryn reached Crichton's quarters she could see him sitting on his bed, elbows on knees, head in hands.He looked up as he heard his door open.

"How are you feeling?"Aeryn said cautiously.

Crichton sighed and stood up."Well, Aeryn, I wasn't feeling too great when this whole thing started, but I'm feeling a whole lot worse now."He walked towards her.

"Zhaan is…"

"On her way back to Moya.Pilot told me."He came to a halt directly in front of her so that they were almost nose-to-nose."He also told me that you and D'Argo were about to leave for Tean when the news came in."

She opened her mouth, but shut it again when she realised she didn't really know what to say.She couldn't tell if he was angry, or upset or just tired.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes."D'Argo knocked me out with the Luxan stun tongue."His smile got wider which only made Aeryn more uneasy. 

She nodded slowly and he mirrored her.

"And you," He seemed to be searching her face for something as he spoke "you helped him."His eyes locked on to hers.

"It would have been suicide to go down alone.You wouldn't listen to reason, so we took the only option open to us." 

"Hmm," He nodded. "Knock me out and go instead.Good plan."His voice was soft but sarcastic.

She raised her chin defiantly."Despite what you say, two stood a better chance than one."

"That's crap, Aeryn and you know it."He cocked his head slightly to one side, maintaining eye contact all the while."When I woke up, I thought you were gone. That I might not see you again."He grazed her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers."It scared me."He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers."Don't put me in that position again, Aeryn."He drew back opening his eyes." I know that our freaky lives don't leave much time when one of us isn't in some kind of danger, it's been like that from day 1, but don't ever put yourself in danger in my place.And don't _ever_ knock me out and leave me behind like that, not knowing what your plans are.Not knowing how to help.Without the chance to not say goodbye." He smiled faintly.

Aeryn struggled to get the words out. "Then don't threaten to go on foolish missions without your comrades."

"My comrades?"He was part amused and part frustrated by her choice of word.

"Your friends."She amended." Those who know and care for you…Me. " She finished in whisper.She frowned a little with the effort of keeping her voice steady. "It would have been no less painful for me to sit on Moya wondering whether you were dead and whether I could have prevented it had I been there."

He took her face between his hands."I know."His thumbs stroked her cheeks.

She continued, "It doesn't always have to be you that shoulders the blame or you that comes up with the plan or you that goes on the hopeless rescue mission.We have no leader aboard Moya.We all take an equal share in the decisions and the consequences of those decisions."She covered his hand with hers."Please remember that."

He looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.Instead he drew her into his chest, kissing her temple and burying his face in her hair.They remained like that for several microts until Aeryn felt him kiss the side of her head and straighten.He looked down at her and smiled; almost embarrassed.

She smiled back at him.Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away and took a step back from him, regaining her composure."Zhaan will be here within the arn.She says that Tarone has given himself up but…"

"I know.Pilot told me."He reminded her softly. "We need to keep him locked up this time."

She nodded.

He sighed. "I'm beat.I'm gonna have a shower.Try and wake myself up."

She nodded again but continued to stand where she was, looking at him.

"You're welcome to stay of course, but I would have thought…" His words seemed to jar her into life.She quickly left his quarters and made her way back to the hanger bay.

She thought he looked tired.Really tired.And something else that she couldn't quite place.It worried her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There is really no need to lock him up."Zhaan tried to reason."He presents no danger to us now."

"I wish I could believe that, Zhaan."D'Argo said firmly."But experience tells me otherwise.He stays locked in his cell."

"I agree with D'Argo.He stays in his cell until we are sure we can trust him."She turned to D'Argo and Rygel and added more softly so that Zhaan could not hear "Or we are sure that we cannot."

D'Argo grunted in agreement.

"Hey Zhaanie!Good to see ya."Crichton came up to her beaming."You gave us quite a scare."

"I was quite scared myself for a time."She said smiling fondly back at him."You have arrived just in time to persuade our more distrustful friends that Tarone need not be locked up."

Crichton's smile faded to a grimace "Count me in with the once bitten twice shy brigade, Blue.Sorry."

Aeryn's expression said 'I told you so'.

"Where is he anyway?Back in his usual cell?"

D'Argo nodded. "We thought it best to wait until we were all together before questioning him."

"Well let's go talk to Boba Fett junior."As Crichton walked out the door he didn't need to turn round to see Aeryn's puzzled look to know it was there. "Earth film reference, Aeryn."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	11. Second Chances#2

Chapter 11 – Second Chances #2

Chapter 11 – Second Chances #2

Tarone sat in his cell looking at the collection of stony faces before him."I am sorry that I acted in the way I did, but I had no choice."He started.

"Why don't you start at the beginning and tell them what you told me."Suggested Zhaan coming to sit beside him.

"But be warned.Our patience is not infinite child."Rygel said sternly."Do not lie to us again."

"I understand."Tarone told him."Most of what I told you before was true.I am a slave, as is my brother, and I live in fear of us being separated as he will surely die without me."

"OK.What about the bits you left out the last time?"Crichton said impatiently.

Tarone nodded. " My master, Finsis, is a wealthy trader with many connections.Part of my duties include helping in my master's house.Two solar days ago I overheard him talking with another man about some wanted criminals that had been seen in the market.The man and my master were discussing what to do, because although there was a price on the heads of the two that were on the planet, the bounty for the others, one in particular, was much more.They were annoyed because they couldn't think of any way of capturing the whole crew."

"But I suppose you could."Crichton began to gnaw on his thumb.

"Yes.As they spoke an idea came to mind and when I saw my chance and spoke up.I said that someone could hide amongst the supplies and take over the ship before anyone even knew they were there.I offered the services of me and my brother."

"And your master agreed?"Chiana's voice was incredulous."He agreed to let his slave boy, who had never been to space, make and carry out the plan worth a considerable sum to him?" 

"Well, no.Not immediately.My master was unimpressed, but his friend seemed to like my idea and began to work it out in detail.He explained to me what I must do and exactly what to say.I think he was impressed with me."Tarone smiled faintly."Although I have been a slave all my life, I received an education of sorts from a teacher at one of my master's schooling facilities where I worked when I was younger.I quickly memorised what they were telling me.They questioned me on it all night whilst someone watched your" he looked at Zhaan and D'Argo"lodgings to ensure you didn't leave."

He looked around the room."Although I went along with my masters plan, my intention was as I told you.I was going to hide on board with my brother and announce ourselves when we were too far away for you to come back.However when I went to look for Tiva he was not in the crate that I had put him in.I searched other crates for him in vain until I went back to the original crate and found a message saying that my master had kept my brother to ensure that I would do as I had agreed.I then reverted to the original plan until you captured me.I was desperate so I decided to try to gain your trust and capture one of you to act as bait for the others.I could not return empty handed as they would surely kill Tiva."

"How did you manage to get to Pilot without being spotted?"Aeryn asked.

"My master's friend seemed to know a great deal about you and your ship.He showed me layouts of your Leviathan and gave me an instrument that detected movement and heat.With it I was able to avoid all of you and the DRDs.Your Pilot didn't know I was there until it was too late."

"We searched you when you were shot.We didn't find any instrument." Aeryn frowned.

"I knew that there was a good chance that I would be caught and you would probably kill me if you found any Peacekeeper technology on me, so I hid it in Pilot's chamber."

"Pilot, have the DRD's look for that, will you?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Why didn't you suggest to your master that they capture Zhaan or myself and use us as bait."D'Argo asked. 

"That was an option they discussed, but there was no guarantee that everyone would come down to the surface and they wanted everybody._My_ only concern at that point was getting Tiva and I onto your ship and away from Tean, so I came up with a plan that would let us do that."

"But it kinda backfired."Crichton stated, nodding almost to himself.He looked at Aeryn as he asked his final question. "Who was your master's friend?The one with the Peacekeeper technology that knew so much about us?"

Tarone shrugged " He never said, but he spoke of getting in touch with a Lieutenant Bracca.He was acting as some sort of scout for the Peacekeepers.Others were on their way but they weren't going to make it in time, so they needed to either hold you up or bring you back."

"Mission accomplished, kiddo."Crichton rubbed the back of his neck.

"If Bracca's on his way here," Aeryn's expression was grim."Scorpius won't be far behind."

D'Argo nodded."We should not be here when he arrives."

Crichton pointed at his friend "_Amen_ to that, brother."

Zhaan stood up "What about Tarone's brother?He is an innocent in all of this.He will be killed if Tarone doesn't return to Tean with us." 

Crichton let his head fall back and groaned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	12. An Overly Complicated Plan

Chapter 12 – An Overly Complicated Plan

Chapter 12 – An Overly Complicated Plan 

"See anything?"

"No.You?"

"Nope.Maybe Scorpy hasn't arrived yet."

She considered that."It's possible.We are deep into the Uncharted Territories.But they can't be far away.In two solar days the Peacekeepers can reach most places, especially when it is for something as important as you are to Scorpius."

Crichton looked around a little nervously."Remind me whose stupid idea this was again."

"It was yours…as almost all our stupid ideas are."She tried to look at him sternly but found herself smiling at him instead.

He gave her a cocky grin "Most of my plans are brilliant…"

"Most of your plans go wrong…"

"Excuse me, none of my plans have killed you!"

"Yet."

"Hey!"He nudged her with his shoulder, pleased when her smile widened.

"We are _meant_ to be looking out for Peacekeepers." Her reprimand was softened by the fact she was still smiling.

"Well, quit distractin' me!"He shot back.

Aeryn rolled her eyes and sighed. 

They were standing at the window of a hotel room, which overlooked part of the main market, dressed in the sort of hooded coat the Tarone had been wearing when they first saw him, watching the bustling crowds below them.Crichton had gone disguise shopping for four when they had first landed, dressed in what Tarone had been wearing.As well as the coats, he had also bought, on Tarone's recommendation, masks which were like thin cloth balaclavas but without any spaces for eyes and mouth.He was amazed to find that the mask didn't hamper his vision at all.Tarone had explained that many locals wore them to protect their faces from the wind, which was ever present on Tean. 

The market itself was undercover, like a single storey shopping mall.A material that looked like glass, or maybe clear plastic, covered the large area without any visible means of support, save for the buildings at the edges.The interior was pleasantly cool and bright and in sharp contrast to the biting wind outside.There were stalls and shops everywhere selling everything:food; clothing; weapons; spare parts; pets; toys; furniture; crockery; everything that Crichton could think of he could see on sale somewhere in the market.It all looked well ordered and clean and…well, pleasant.The buildings that looked down on the market seemed to be mostly hotels or warehouses. What he assumed to be the local law enforcement were in evidence patrolling the area.It would have looked a lot like an indoor market back home if it hadn't been for the fact that the shoppers were a multitude of different shapes, sizes and colours.Most of the vendors looked like Tarone, but a few were lighter skinned; pinker.The ruling class overseeing their businesses, Crichton supposed from what Tarone had told him.

Even after nearly two cycles on this side of the universe, the sight of a new world still amazed him.He wondered whether that would ever change.Aeryn didn't appear to be amazed by anything.She stood beside him surveying the scene as if she saw it everyday, when in truth, as he'd once pointed out to her, many of the things they encountered were as new to her as they were to him.His eyes left the scene before him and fixed on his companion.Was that an Aeryn thing or a Peacekeeper thing?Not for the first time, he wondered what she would have been like if the Peacekeepers had never got their hooks into her.But then he would never have met her and he didn't even want to think what the past two cycles would have been like without her.In the midst of his musings he became aware that Aeryn was looking at him looking at her.He gave himself a mental shake and returned his thoughts to the matter at hand.

"Where does Tarone's master live?What's his name again:Funsis; Fungus;…?"

She rolled her eyes "Finsis."She went back to scanning the crowd." According to this " She indicated the paper she was holding "his house is at the other end of the market."She fell quiet then turned to him "Have you noticed that there don't seem to be any Sebaceans here at all?"

"Yep, if it wasn't for these get ups, we'd be a couple of sore thumbs all right.I'm not seeing any Luxans or Delvians either.That must be how they spotted D'Argo and Zhaan so quickly.Speaking of D'Argo, shouldn't he have called in by now?"

Aeryn activated her com."D'Argo. Where are you?"

"Outside the slave owner's house." 

"Is Rygel out of there yet?" Crichton asked.

"No.The little slug is probably selling us out as we speak."

"Well, D'Argo.That _is_ what we sent him in there for."

"No.We sent him in there to _pretend_ to sell us out."

"Y'know, anyone would think you didn't trust little Buckwheat."

"I do not.And with good reason."

"I _know_, but we've been through this and we agreed that it had to be Rygel. Listen, just keep out of sight and call us when Rygel leaves."Crichton heard D'Argo mutter something that his translator microbes didn't quite catch and closed his com."How long do you think it will be until nightfall?"He asked Aeryn. 

"According to Pilot's calculations, around three arns."

He groaned."Three arns!In this room.I suppose a little shopping spree is out of the question?"

"Crichton, we spent nearly 4 arns getting here in the transport because we didn't want Moya to be detected, we are dressed in these _frelling_ annoying clothes" she grabbed a handful of her oversized coat for emphasis " and masks so that no-one will be able to identify us and we are currently in an establishment that rents rooms by the arn…"

"We needed somewhere safe to hide out with a view across the market.Tarone suggested this place._I_ didn't know it was going to be quite so ..sleazy." 

She frowned "The point I was trying to make is that _your_ plan depends upon us avoiding detection.And you don't exactly have the best record when it comes to keeping out of trouble on commerce planets.So, no!No shopping!"

"Aw, come _on_!I haven't gotten into trouble on a commerce planet for _ages_. "

"That's because we don't let you go anymore."

He huffed a little and moved away from the window.

"Why don't you sleep?You've been complaining of tiredness since yesterday."

"That was before Zhaanie zapped me with some sort of caffeine shot.I don't think I'll ever sleep again."

"Hmm, we'll see."She turned her attention back to the window.

He sighed dramatically "I'll just sit here then."He sat down on the bed and looked around for a few microts, "Doin' nothing."He tapped his feet and sighed again, flopping back onto the bed."Hey Aeryn?"He sat up.

"What?"

"Wanna learn how to play Paper, Scissors, Stone?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Rygel was reclining against sumptuous cushions in a large, richly decorated room, eating marjols.He would have been extremely happy if it wasn't for the fat being in front of him and this foolish plan of Crichton's.He lifted his cup towards the slave owner who bowed his head slightly in a manner that made Rygel want to bite his fingers off one by one.Finsis was a lighter red than Tarone but was otherwise the same, except Finsis was fat and looked slightly clammy to the touch in a way that even Rygel found off putting.He was clearly very rich though.Rygel eyed the richly jewelled plates and goblets before him and wondered whether he could sneak a few out.His thoughts were disturbed by his host's deep two tone voice. 

"I must confess that I was surprised when I was told of your visit, Dominar Rygel."Finsis smiled."And intrigued when I learnt of your purpose.Tell me, what made you think that I would be able to help you?"

"Let's not play games, Finsis."Rygel returned the slave owner's sickly smile."Your boy was not long aboard Moya when we discovered him quite by chance.He told a heartbreaking story about having accidentally left his brother behind while trying to stowaway, which convinced the others and made them decide to return to Tean and help him.However I am Hynerian and not so easily fooled!I confronted him and he eventually confessed his plans when I told him I had discovered the Peacekeeper technology he had.I agreed to keep quiet about his true motives on the understanding that he give me details of the person behind his mission."Rygel slurped down another marjol. 

"I see.Why take the chance of coming back, of coming here?I could imprison you and hand you over to the Peacekeepers."

"Yes, you could.But why have one Hynerian when you could have the rest of them."Rygel gave Finsis a small smile."You are a business man, does that sound like good business?"

Finsis nodded thoughtfully and took a sip from his own cup. "Are you really going to betray your shipmates?" He enquired almost casually.

"If you know anything of the history of this matter, you will know that ours was an alliance forged from necessity.Now my only concern is to return to Hyneria and right the wrongs visited upon me by my cousin.The others were useful during my escape but are now nothing more than a hindrance.I have been waiting for an opportunity such as this ever since the day we freed ourselves."

"And if I agree to this deal?"

"I will bring you aboard the Leviathan along with your men.They will never suspect a thing."

"And in return?"

"You leave me on Moya to starburst the frell away from here before the Peacekeepers arrive.I want Tarone and his brother to come with me.That boy has shown himself to be useful and I will need someone to serve me and act as my crew.If I take them both then I have confidence that Tarone will serve me faithfully.He seems very attached to that brother of his."

"Yes, yes of course."He looked thoughtful again."How do I know that this is not part of some elaborate scheme?"

"You don't."Rygel shrugged."But if it were, what purpose would it serve?If the rest of the crew knew of Tarone's treachery they would have spaced him and turned the ship around.It would make no sense for us to stay here waiting for the Peacekeepers.You can help me lose a troublesome crew.I can help you make a lot of money.We are allies."

"Forgive me, but your crewwere once your allies…"

"This is a single transaction, to both our benefits, then we go our separate ways.It is hardly the same."

"Interesting."

"What do you say?"

Where are the crew now?"

"Onboard Moya.They think that I am here trying to find out what happened to the boy's brother.Where are the Peacekeepers?"

"They should be here in force tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be too late.Of course they _may_ understand why you let six of their most wanted fugitives slip through your fingers…" He leaned back and noted with some satisfaction that Finsis was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"They'll kill me."He said almost to himself.

"Yes they will, so if you want to have something to show them when they get here, collect the bounty and save your own life in the process you had better carefully consider my offer."

"Are they coming here to get the boy?"

"They have no idea where he is.Tarone told them that he is simple and must have wandered away.He told them nothing of you and nothing of the Peacekeepers. They are not expecting a fight.The whole crew will not be coming down to retrieve a lost slave boy."

"I could use you as bait…"He mused.

Rygel snorted. "I doubt they would fall for it.And who is to say that, if they did, Crichton would be the one to come and get me?Isn't he the real prize?"His eyes narrowed."Listen to me, I _am_ taking a great risk coming here.If the others learn of what I have done they will kill me.But I am not in the least bit concerned that you will imprison me because you would be sealing your own fate.My capture will not satisfy Scorpius." Rygel noticed with some satisfaction that Finsis had paled considerably at the half breeds name "It is Scorpius, isn't it, that your Peacekeeper friend serves?It will only serve to confirm that Crichton was here and you let him go."Rygel popped the last marjol into his mouth and swallowed it down with relish."Incidentally, don't even think about trying to double-cross me and take me prisoner along with the rest.Moya's Pilot will refuse to open the hanger doors unless I am alive and free.If you kill me, he will open the entire ship up to space."

Finsis' smile was back in place as he said "The thought had never crossed my mind, Dominar Rygel."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's out."D'Argo's voice came over the com." And he is with a large lighter skinned man."

"Alright Pip, you're up.Keep him in sight, that's all.No contact, no matter what happens.Com us immediately if anything goes wrong.And be careful."

"Why do _I_ have to follow Rygel through the wind in the dark?"Chiana moaned."Why can't _you_ do it?"

"Chiana, stop whining!You said that you wanted to come, now do as you're told for once and watch Rygel!"Aeryn's voice left no room for argument.She raised her eyebrow as Chiana's com went dead abruptly, then looked at Crichton."Do you really think that Rygel can do this?"

He gave her a little open mouthed look of incredulity "Are you kiddin' me?Rygel and betrayal go hand in hand."He grew a little more serious." As D'Argo says, the problem is not whether he _can_ do it, it's whether or not he will _pretend_ to do it."

She rolled her eyes.

"All Rygel has to do is get Finsis and hopefully most of his favourite henchmen into the transport and on the way to Moya.If they tell him where Tiva is on the way to the transport, great.He either coms us if he gets the chance or leaves a message somewhere for Chi. If not, this is not a big place; and with Finsis and his goons distracted, you me and D'Argo should be able to locate Tiva ourselves before they even get to Moya.When they do get there, Rygel leads them to the central chamber and Pilot seals them in there.If we still haven't found Tiva then we'll keep them until they tell us where he is. Simple."

"Nothing about this plan is simple."Aeryn grumbled.

"Yeah, well, nothing about this situation is simple."

"We should have used my plan." 

"Your plan?Aeryn.Your plan.." He spluttered"Your 'plan' consisted of sneaking into Finsis' house, past Lord _knows_ how many guards, to drag him out of his bed and have him take us, past all the guards again, to Tiva.And then, if I recall, your strategy was to just walk out of there.With the boy.Past all of those guards _again_."

"Well, we would probably have had to fight our way out." She conceded."But we could have used Finsis as a hostage."

"Bearing in mind the reward for our capture, I'm willing to bet that Finsis would have been a victim of 'friendly fire'.Behind every powerful man is a trusted someone just itchin' to take his place."

"You don't know that." 

"We would all have _died_, Aeryn.And, forgive me, but I'm not quite ready to do that yet.Tarone says this guy is well protected.We have to assume that any attempt to reach Finsis direct by force will fail.We have to play on his greed and distract him.And we have to do it quickly before the Peacekeepers get here."

"_My_ plan was quick."

"And deadly." 

"Well, although it may have had some flaws…"

"_Dying_, Aeryn, is a _little_ more than a _flaw_!"

"_Although_ it may have had _some_ flaws, at least _my_ plan didn't rely on Rygel doing what he is told and Chiana staying out of sight!" 

Crichton tipped his head slightly to one side and rolled his eyes a touch."Well, I suppose… I mean, if you're gonna be _picky…_"

Aeryn gave him a smug look.

0000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	13. The Search for Tiva

Chapter 13 – The Search

Chapter 13 – The Search 

Chiana watched as Finsis and Rygel made their way up the street like old friends.Finsis had his hand resting on the back of Rygel's throne sled as he pointed this way and that, presumably at points of interest, although Chiana couldn't see anything to get excited about.Finsis had collected some 'friends' of the large burly type and the group were moving towards the outskirts of town."Lucky for me they're in the mood for walking."Chiana pulled her coat tighter around her.She was cold and in this wind she couldn't hear what was going on but she assumed that they were heading for the transport as planned.That was until they all entered a building.

As she got closer she saw that it was an eating and drinking establishment 'Yeah, I bet I know whose idea it was to stop here.' She stood on tiptoe and peeked through the window.She could see Rygel and his new friends sitting towards the rear of the large bar area, but she couldn't really see what was going on.She looked quickly around the room.From what she could see there was at least one other exit.She dropped back down and considered her options.If she stayed out here they might leave by the other door and she would lose them.She could hardly fail to draw attention if she looked through the window all the time, and she couldn't really see what was going on from outside anyway.Plus it was frelling cold out here.She could go inside, keep an eye on Rygel and be warm without attracting any attention at all she reasoned to herself.Her hand hovered over her com for a microt before she stuck it firmly back in her pocket.There was no sense in telling Crichton.He would only say no.Making sure that her coat was pulled around her and her hood was up Chiana pushed open the door and went inside.

No one seemed to give her a second glance as she took a seat close to the rear of the bar.If Rygel noticed her he gave no sign.She noticed with some relief that there were others in the bar that had not removed their hoods.She really didn't want to draw attention to herself.She put a gloved hand around a cup that someone had left behind and pretended to drink it.She could hear Rygel regaling Finsis and his friends with stories of his days as a Dominar.Yep, Rygel could tell a good story when he wanted to.

As the laughter died away after Rygel's tale of the dangers of visiting ladies of pleasure in Hyneria, Rygel turned to Finsis." Tell me, are these all the men that you are bringing with you?"

Finsis drained his cup. "You think we'll need more?"

"Crichton and the others have managed to evade the entire Peacekeeper army until now.Do not underestimate them."

"Ah, but now the brains behind their operation is working for the other side!"Finsis slapped him on the back. "Don't worry my friend.There are only 5 of them and close to twenty of us.It will be enough.Besides, how many could your transport realistically hold?"

"No, the transport will not hold many more, but you could take another ship up and keep it close by, just incase."Rygel looked at Finsis seriously "Experience has proved to me time and time again that it is better to be overly cautious in such matters rather than risk failure."

Finsis appeared to consider this."I am grateful for your advice, Dominar Rygel, but these men will have to be enough."

"I see."Rygel brought his own cup to his lips. "From what Tarone told me it sounded as though you had a much larger body of men at your disposal."

"Ah, yes.But for a mission such as this I am only taking my most trusted men."Finsis appeared distracted by a story that one of his men was telling for a moment and laughed heartily at the punch line.After he had recovered himself he turned back to Rygel." Tell me, where is Tarone?" 

"On Moya, with the others."Rygel smiled "I note that we still haven't discussed in detail how you will release his brother to me."

"I will hand over the brother when your crewmates are in my custody."

"He must be ready to hand over immediately our business is finished.If the Peacekeepers are on the way I can't afford to wait long.Where is he? "

"He is close by."Finsis replied.

"In the town?"

"He is in one of the warehouses close to my house.He will be turned over to you within an arn of us capturing the others.Relax, my friend.We shall have one more drink and then be our way."He raised his empty cup towards a barmaid who scurried off to get more drinks. 

Chiana got to her feet and made her way out into the street.

"Um…Crichton?Are you there?"

"Yeah Pip.You OK?"

"Yeah.Rygel has been asking the fat guy where the brother is held and apparently it is in one of the warehouses close to his house."

"There are a lot of warehouses around here, Chi. He say anything else?"

"No.Just that it was in one of his warehouses."

"Good work, Chi. Remember to stay out of sight.D'Argo, did you get that?"

"Yes, John.Do you want me to start checking warehouses?"

"Yeah.How many are we talking?"

"There are warehouses in every frelling direction."D'Argo said wearily.

"OK, we'll start on the ones between his house and the market.You do the ones on the other side."

"Very well."

Crichton looked at Aeryn." Time to go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

D'Argo started to move towards the nearest warehouse.At least the movement would help warm him a little.He had spent arns huddled against the wind watching Finsis house and waiting for darkness when he could move around a little more freely.Like the others he was dressed in a long hooded coat and mask, but his stature and head shape made him extremely conspicuous.Crichton had tried to reason with him that on this occasion, Zhaan would be a better choice to go planet side, but he had insisted and somebody needed to stay with Tarone on Moya.So Zhaan was up on Moya in the warm and D'Argo was freezing his mivonks off in the cold in a mask that was cutting the blood supply off to his tentics.He couldn't help thinking that Crichton had fixed this somehow.

D'Argo looked carefully around and seeing no one, he tested the warehouse door.It was locked.He made his way around the side of the building and found another smaller door.Checking once more that there was no one around he kicked the door in and stepped inside. The interior was warm and light.D'Argo took his mask off with a groan of relief and looked up.The roof was made of some clear material.He moved through another door into the main body of the warehouse realised almost immediately what the room held.He sneezed violently and looked quickly around the plant store.Most of the plants he could see appeared to night blooming.He could feel his eyes beginning to itch.He groaned and stuffed his head back into his mask and almost immediately sneezed again, emptyingthe contents of his nose onto the material.

He dropped his head forward."Frell!"He said miserably.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anything?"

"No."

"Nothing this side either.I'll meet you back by the entrance."

They were in their second warehouse of the night.They had split up to cover the large area more quickly and Crichton found himself amongst large bails of material and rugs.He was looking for a doorway, or anything that might contain a 10 year old.Even with his long coat it was really cold, his breath came out in little clouds of steam and his hands were beginning to feel numb.He knew he'd had gloves with him earlier and he began to wonder where he'd left them.He saw Aeryn up ahead and jogged to her, peering over her shoulder through the small window into the street.She pulled back a little to look at him but he spoke first.

"Your nose is lookin' pretty red there, Rudi.You cold?"He grinned.

She stopped for a beat, frowning, then decided to ignore him."This is going to take forever.We don't even know which of these are Finsis' warehouses."

"Yeah, I know, but we don't have anything else to go on so lets check the next one.Can you see any cops out there?"

She sighed."If you mean the local law enforcement then no."

"Then let's go."

They left the warehouse the way they had come in and moved down the street.The next building down was a warehouse.Aeryn kept a lookout while Crichton picked the lock using a device that Rygel had rather reluctantly lent him for free.As they entered the building they were immediately struck by the contents.

"Great!Meat.Lots and lots of meat carcasses hanging from the ceiling in the cold…no let me correct that," He swung around to face her, the index fingers on both hands pointing upwards " in the _freezing_ cold.Gah!"He prodded the carcass closest to him in disgust "What type of critter makes a corpse like this anyway? Let's make this one snappy, Aeryn."He looked around with a look of faint disgust. "And if you want to stick together rather than split up, I won't think any less of you, because, warrior to warrior, this place is giving me the heebie jeebies!"He was surprised when he saw Aeryn walking towards him.He didn't think she was scared of anything.Apart from emotional attachments, he thought wryly."Wanna start this way?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

She halted in front of him and looked at him seriously "Why would Finsis store the child in a warehouse?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we've had a look around and there are no deserted warehouses here so he must be in a working one, yes?"

"Yep."Crichton rubbed his hands together and blew on them. "So?"

"So, why would he place the boy in a busy warehouse?Isn't he more likely to be discovered?"

"He could be in a room at the back somewhere.Anyway, the guy's slaves probably run the warehouses.They won't say anything."

"Those same slaves are likely to be Tarone's friends.His people.If he came back, wouldn't they help him?"

"Maybe."

"If Tarone is telling the truth…"

He screwed his face up. "Oh, no no no no!Don't start that again!"

"_If_ Tarone is telling the truth, then Finsis wanted Tarone to have to return to _him_ to get his brother back.Correct?"

"Yeah."Crichton began to nod slowly."So, he would want to keep the child in a very safe place where Tarone couldn't get to him without coming to Finsis first.He probably wouldn't risk putting a prisoner in a warehouse near his own people who might help him.He would want him somewhere that no one could help him…..somewhere closer to home…maybe somewhere in his home?"He looked at her speculatively, then shook his head."Don't forget that Chiana overheard them talking."

"The same Chiana that was meant to be keeping well back out of sight?"She raised her eyebrows. 

"Dren!"He closed his eyes for a microt and then looked back at Aeryn. "If she can overhear conversations, she must be pretty close to them."

Aeryn nodded.

"And if they spotted her…"

"They would have captured her.Unless…"

"Unless they were feeding us false information to lead us into a trap."

She nodded solemnly.

"Go to the top of the class, Ms Sun.Now, let's get the hell out of here!"No sooner had the words left his mouth than bright lights blinded them.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!THROW YOUR WEAPONS TO THE FLOOR.SLOWLY.THEN PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD.IF YOU FAIL TO COMPLY WE WILL SHOOT YOU!"A voice shouted.

"Frell!Can you see how many?"He whispered desperately.

"No.The light's too bright."

"THROW YOUR WEAPONS TO THE FLOOR.NOW!"

"Frell!"He looked at her."Let's do as the man says."He dropped his pistol and raised his hands and watched Aeryn do the same.He was grabbed roughly and his hands cuffed.He was turned away from Aeryn so that he couldn't see her anymore.Their captors wore the green uniforms of the local law enforcement."Listen officer.There seems to have been some kind of mistake here."

"Mistake?I don't think so."A rifle butt came from nowhere and hit him on the jaw.

Two sets of hands grabbed him on either side and started to drag him outside.He struggled, craning his neck to see Aeryn, catching a glimpse of her, on her knees head down.A man stood over her, his rifle trained on her head."AERYN!"He shouted.She raised her head to look at him.He thought he could see blood at her mouth.

Crichton was bundled out of the door and into a vehicle that looked like a cross between a van and a tank.One of the officers got in and sat beside him.His mind was racing as he tried to process what had just happened.This was not good._Really_ not good.Finsis was on to them and he controlled the law.What were they meant to do now?Distress became blind panic when the doors at the back of the vehicle were shut."Where's my friend?The woman I was with."He asked his guard desperately."Why isn't she coming with us?"

The guard looked at him and laughed, a strange two-pitched sound.

"Where _is_ she?"Crichton launched himself at the small windows in the doors and pressed his face against the glass frantically but he couldn't see her.He felt the guard's hands pulling him backwards and sticking something in his ribs.A shock went through his body and he fell to the floor, conscious but unable to move.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	14. Captured

Chapter 14 - Captured 

Chapter 14 - Captured 

Crichton sat alone in the dimly lit cell with his thoughts and fears.

Once feeling had returned to his limbs and he was able to move, he had checked the room for weaknesses, but everything seemed solid.The cell was, as far as he could make out, in a law enforcement station; although his view had been hampered by the fact he couldn't move his neck as they dragged him in.No obvious way out, except through the door.He sat down on the cold floor and waited.He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there before the door was opened and Aeryn was literally thrown in.

At first he was ecstatic to see her.He rushed to her side, crouching down beside her face down form."Hi there, Sunshine.What took you so long?"He put a hand on her arm, but she flinched away with such force that he fell backwards."Aeryn?"She struggled to push herself to a sitting position and then she looked at him. Even in the cell's dim light, he could see she was a mess.Her face was swollen and her mouth was bloody.As he pulled his horrified gaze from her face he saw that she had signs of bruising at her neck, which seemed to continue to the areas hidden by her top.She was barefoot and soaking wet.

"God, Aeryn!What happened?"She was shivering violently.He took off his coat and wrapped it around her as best he could.Tears had begun falling down her cheeks and her breathing was ragged.He couldn't tell if it was from the pain that he was causing trying to make her more comfortable or because of what had gone before.Everywhere he touched her caused her to flinch, but he slipped in behind her and placed his arm around her middle, gently easing them both back a short distance until his back hit the wall.He wrapped his arms around her and made comforting noises, kissing her hair, and trying to warm her as much as possible without hurting her further.

"Shh, Baby.Christ, what have those frelling bastards done?"His voice was hoarse with emotion.They hadn't touched him.Why hadn't they touched him?"Everything is going to be fine.Shh.It's OK.You'll be warmer soon."He felt useless and he felt responsible.It was at his insistence that they were helping Tarone and his plan that had gone so badly wrong."We're gonna get out of here, Aeryn.Don't worry.It's going to be alright.Shhh. Don't worry."He wondered whether he should try and remove her wet clothes, but the thought of causing her more pain made him queasy.Instead he remained where he was."You'll be OK sweetheart, I promise.You'll be OK."He babbled on.Eventually, he felt her stop crying and a short time later, just as he was telling her for the hundredth time that everything was going to be fine, he felt her move her head.When he pulled back a little to look down at her, she was looking back up at him."Hey, Baby."He said tenderly.

Her voice was raspy "I hope you have a plan for getting us out of here."

"Our options are kinda limited.They took my com…" he looked at the place she usually kept hers "…and yours, so I guess there won't be any rescue.We'll have to make a break for it ourselves."

"Frell."She said despondently.She began to sit upright but immediately grabbed her side."Frell!"She grimaced but managed to sit up on her own.

Crichton slipped out from behind her and began taking off his boots.He pretended to be engrossed in what he was doing when he asked the next question"What happened to you?"

She looked at him, incredulous."What does it look like, Crichton?They beat me."

He took his socks off and began placing them on her bare feet.Again he appeared engrossed when he asked "Was it bad?"

She couldn't help choking out a laugh, then wincing, a hand going first to her side and then to her lip.

"OK.That was another dumb question."He sat right in front of her, his legs going around her now cross-legged ones.He took her hands and started rubbing them to try and warm them."Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."Her voice was firm.

"It might help."He said softly.

"Who?You or me?"She looked at him defiantly, pulling her hands away."If you want to know, you'll have to ask."

"I just did."

"No, that's not what you really want to know."

He looked at her." Did they?"

"Would it make a difference if they had?"

"No, but…"

"Right, now help me stand up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"D'Argo?Can you hear me?"

"What is it Chiana?"

"I think Rygel's fat friend is onto me.I swear he looked straight at me, not once but twice."

"Get out of there, Chiana."

"But what about Rygel?"

"If there is one thing that Rygel excels in, it is taking care of himself.Where are you?"

"I'm, ahh, on the outskirts of town.They are sitting in a drinking establishment called Dovar's.It is on the road we used to enter the city."

"That is fortunate.I will start heading towards you.You come towards me."

" Alright.Hey D'Argo?Are you having trouble contacting Aeryn and Crichton?All I'm getting is static."

"Yes, I've been looking for them.Start coming back quickly Chiana and be careful.If they have spotted you then they will probably try to stop you."

"Don't worry.I'll lose them."

"If you do not then I will deal with them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Crichton watched as Aeryn lowered herself down beside him.She had been walking around the cell, trying, she said, to feel out what she could and couldn't do.She had long since refused any help from him and he had been relegated to watching her.He was amazed at how quickly she had pulled herself together.She said that she had been trained to manage physical pain, but the transformation from what had been thrown into the cell to the person that was now sitting beside him was incredible.Despite her injuries, which were still horrific to look at, she looked like his Aeryn again, something in the way that she held herself.And she didn't need his reassurance, his comfort or his support anymore.She was independent again.The Peacekeeper mask was firmly back in place.He almost felt sorry, but the thought left him as soon as it came.He wanted to feel that Aeryn needed him sometimes, but not if it meant her having to go through that.He would rather deal with her Peacekeeper front for the rest of his days than see her in pain like that again.

"How's it feel?"

She frowned slightly. " I think I have at least one broken rib, which makes it difficult to walk and run and bend," her smile was slight, but it was there " but everything else works."

"We could try binding your ribs with my tee shirt."Crichton offered."It won't be perfect but it might be better than nothing."

She considered for a moment and then nodded.

He took off his leather vest and slipped his tee shirt off.He ripped up the seam at one side and then lengthways into thick strips, hoping that they'd work.She turned her back on him and shrugged out of her leather vest.He passed the strip of tee shirt around her, over the damp long sleeved top she was wearing, and began to bind her ribs as tightly as he could.Aeryn remained silent throughout.When he was finished he helped her put her vest back on and watched as she walked up and down a little."Any better?"He asked.

"Yes.Much.Thank you."She sat carefully back down beside him."How are we going to get out of this place?"

Crichton tapped the back of his head softly against the wall behind him as he thought."How about we rush the next person that comes through that door and make a dash for it?"He suggested.

She shook her head." There are at least 4 guards and I can't run anywhere like this,… but maybe I could slow them up enough for you to get out."Crichton had already started shaking his head. "You could come back with D'Argo and get me later." She finished.

"No.We leave together or not at all."He said firmly.He looked at her, assessing her weight."Maybe I could carry you."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."She said irritably.

They sat in silence for a few microts:Crichton with his head tilted backwards, looking at the ceiling; Aeryn with her head down, looking at her hands.

When Crichton spoke it had nothing to do with escape plans. "Why did they beat you up so badly, Aeryn?"His voice was soft as he turned his head to contemplate her profile.

"They wanted to know where Moya and the others were."

"Did you tell them?"

"Of course not!"She looked at him, a little shocked that he would even ask the question.

" They'll probably have a go at me next."He sounded almost hopeful.His natural fear for himself was by far outweighed by his fear of what another beating would do to her. 

She shook her head slowly."I doubt it.Scorpius will be here soon.They want to keep you in one piece for him.They put me back in here in the hope that you would give up the location of the rest rather than let me be beaten again."She looked back down at her hands.

He took her hand and gave her a little half smile when her eyes came up to meet his again. " Smart move.It's working."His smile widened fractionally when he saw her look of alarm."Don't worry, Aeryn.I won't give them up."His face grew serious again."But I'll be damned if I'll stand quietly by while you're beaten to a pulp."He started absent-mindedly playing with her hand. "Couldn't we just give them a false location?"

"They warned me if I gave them a location which turned out to be false, they would kill Rygel and Chiana.Apparently they are the least valuable among us."

His short laugh was little more than a breath. "Wait 'til Sparky hears that!"He paused for a moment."So they are going to all this trouble for D'Argo and Zhaan.They really want the full set, huh?"He intertwined his fingers with hers."There has to be a way out of this, Aeryn.Something else we can do…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	15. Getting Out

Chapter 15 – Getting Out

Chapter 15 – Getting Out 

"Chiana?Chiana!"D'Argo called into his com.

"Yeah, D'Argo, I'm here."

"_Where_ are you?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, qualta blade at the ready, only to find himself face to face with the Nebari.She gave him one of her open mouthed grins "Behind you."

"This is no time to play games." D'Argo said gruffly, bundling her to one side so that they were standing in the shadows."Were you followed?"

"Nah, I, ah, I don't think so." 

D'Argo looked around the now deserted street.There was no movement.No people.No danger that he could see.He turned back to Chiana."We must find Crichton and Aeryn, rescue this Tiva and then get the _frell_ away from this place."He began moving away.

"Well, what about Rygel?" She called after him.

D'Argo stopped and sighed impatiently."What _about_ Rygel?"

Chiana came up to him, stance angular and eyes wide."If they spotted me then…then they might suspect him…"

"One thing at a time, Chiana.We find Crichton and Aeryn first, then worry about the rest."

Her mouth quirked in a grin, but her eyes remained concerned. "OK. So where do you want to start looking?"

"I was checking the buildings near the market place when you commed me.We should return there."

"OK."As they started to walk towards the marketplace she said in a quiet voice "Do you think that Crichton's in trouble?"

"Chiana, when is Crichton _not_ in trouble?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door to the cell banged open and four guards entered.Crichton barely had time to note that, like their original captors, they all had the light red complexions of the ruling class and wore green law enforcement uniforms before two of them dragged him to his feet.The one that seemed to be in charge grabbed Aeryn by the hair, hauling her upwards until she, too, was standing.He looked at Crichton.

"Your friend here refused to tell us where the rest of your crew are, but she's probably already told you that.Did she tell you what we did to her?"He grinned." Well, I suppose you can see that for yourself.Not pretty is it?Such a shame.I feel terrible about it, I really do."He smiled again and one of the men holding Crichton laughed."You know, Crichton, we only want to know where the others are."He continued."If you tell us then we'll leave her alone."He ran his finger down the side of Aeryn's face." There's nothing here that won't heal in time.She'll be as good as new."He pulled on her hair, forcing her head back "But, between you and me, she is stubborn and I don't think she's going to give us the information we need.And this time we're not going to stop until we either have the information, or she is dead.So you see, unless you help us, she _will_ die."

"You're wasting your time.I won't tell you."Crichton hoped that he sounded more resolute than he felt. 

"Ah, well, looks like we're going to do it all over again, Officer Sun."He slipped one arm around her waist.He noticed Crichton looking at the dressing on his hand."She bit me."He explained.He put his mouth close to Aeryn's ear. "But, I'll make her wish she hadn't."He grinned at Crichton."Maybe you'd like to come and see for yourself what happens?"

Crichton's eyes flew to Aeryn's but her face was a mask.

"Bring him with us."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pilot.Is there any sign of the transport pod?"

"No, Zhaan."

"Goddess!Rygel should be here by now.Something must have happened!"She turned to Tarone."Perhaps we should try to contact them.They may need our help."

"Crichton said that we shouldn't contact them.If they are in hiding or our transmissions are detected, comming them could place them in danger.Let's give them another arn or two.If we still haven't heard anything, maybe we can try contacting them then."

"You are right."She smiled faintly at him."We should wait."Zhaan leant against the consul nearest her "Pilot, please inform us the microt Moya's scanners identify the transport pod."

"I _will_, Zhaan."Pilot's voice sounded a little tetchy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was small and tiled, like a shower room without the shower.Crichton was placed in a chair to one side, while Aeryn was thrown roughly into the far corner and hosed down with water.She struggled to her feet, staggering a little, and pushed the hair from her face as one of the guards approached her.Crichton was getting that queasy feeling again.Although every fibre in his being screamed at him to go and help her, he forced himself to stay where he was and to tear his eyes away from her to look at their captors and assess their situation.

All four guards were armed, but they all seemed caught up in what was happening in the far corner of the room, even the man that was meant to be watching him.Well, that could be worse.A quick look over his shoulder confirmed that the door behind him was not locked and on the way to the room they had seen no one else.OK, that was good on both counts.Now all they needed was…

A sharp cry from Aeryn brought his attention back to her.The man standing closest to her had just smacked her across the face, sending her to the floor and was shouting at her to stand up again.She seemed to be out cold.Lying face down.Not moving.Crichton looked at her desperately, his panic growing.He couldn't see whether she was breathing or not.One of the guards poked her with the toe of his boot.No response.Crichton thought he might throw up.The man nearest to her made a comment to his friends that Crichton didn't catch and began reaching down to grab her.

"That's _ENOUGH_!"Crichton yelled.All four men turned to him, their prey momentarily forgotten."That's enough.I'll tell you what you want to know, just you leave her alone…just… just leave her alone."

"Don't waste my time, Crichton.Tell me where."The head guard snarled. "And don't think of lying to me because if you do, I will kill her slowly in front of your eyes."

Crichton's gaze flitted back to Aeryn's prone form, then back to the guard.His eyes were red rimmed and his expression screamed defeat. "Outside Finsis' house.They are both outside his house."His voice was not much above a whisper.

"And your ship?"

"I don't know.We were meant to contact her and arrange to be picked up when we had completed our mission here."

"There, that wasn't so difficult now, was it?Unfortunately, you might be a little late to save your friend's life."He shrugged."Tasda, here, can be a little heavy handed and he thinks he killed her with that last blow."He leant against the wall facing Crichton, grinning.

Crichton looked at him coolly "I think Tasda got it wrong."

"Very wrong."A female voice came from behind them all.

The three men turned back to see Aeryn standing behind the guard called Tasda with her arm around his throat.His pulse rifle was in her free hand and pointed at the remaining guards."Make no mistake.I _will_ kill you if you reach for your weapons."

Crichton grabbed the weapon of the man nearest to him and quickly disarmed the others.He grabbed the man Aeryn was holding and threw him down against the wall and motioned for his friends to join him.He came back to stand by Aeryn, never taking his eyes from the guards on the floor. "Are you OK?"

"Yes."

"You were _supposed_ to lie down quickly and _pretend_, Aeryn."He took a quick look at her, noting the blood that was running down her cheek. "Instead you decide to go the full twelve rounds."

"It needed to look real or they wouldn't have let their guard down." 

"Yeah, well, it looked real alright."He stepped forward and motioned for the man nearest to him to take off his coat and shirt.Crichton helped Aeryn put on the coat over her wet clothes and pressed the shirt against her cheek in an attempt to stop the bleeding."We need to get out of here, Aeryn.Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"OK.You."He spoke to the head guard, pointing his pulse rifle at his temple "Do you know where I can find a slave boy that belongs to Finsis called Tiva?He has a brother called Tarone.And let me warn you, you sonovabitch, just incase _you_ are intending to bullshit _me_, that I am just _itching_ to kill you right now."

"I don't know anyone named Tiva."He replied sullenly.

Crichton's rifle pressed harder against the man's temple." Are you sure?"

"Y..yes.I've never heard of him." The guard replied, a little more rattled.

"And just how many of Tean's finest, apart from you four, are in this building?"

"No-one.Only us."

Crichton looked at Aeryn."What do you want to do with them?"

She gripped her rifle hard and walked up to the guard closest to her pointing it at him.She seemed to stand for the longest time before letting out a frustrated groan."Get up!"She motioned at them with her rifle."We'll lock them up in the cells."

He looked at her and she almost smiled at his expression. "If I said kill them in cold blood, you wouldn't let me anyway." She shrugged then winced a little.

"Oh, I don't know, Aeryn."He said grimly as he hauled the head guard to his feet. "I just might." 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crichton locked a cell door behind him and turned to the last remaining guard.The one called Tasda."Your turn.Move."He said, motioning with his rifle.

"No wait, did I hear you correctly?You are looking for Tarone's brother?"Tasda spoke quickly.

"Yes."Crichton cocked his head."Do you know something?"

The guard nodded "Yes.If you let me go, I will tell you what I know."

"I'm listening."

"Do I have your word that you'll let me go?"

"_Well_, that depends on what you know."Crichton aimed his rifle carefully at Tasda's head."So, _what_ do you _know_?"

He grinned nervously."I know that Tarone doesn't have a brother."

"Doesn't have…" Crichton's eyes narrowed."How do you know that?"

"Because I know Tarone.Tiva was his father's name."

"His father…"

"His dead father."

"How do you come to know Tarone?" Aeryn asked suspiciously. "Do you know every slave boy on Tean?"

Tasda's grin widened "Tarone isn't a slave.He is Finsis's nephew."

"But his skin is dark red.He's a Selack."

Tasda shrugged. "He dyed it recently.He said he needed to pass himself off as a Selack for a while." He looked at Crichton and Aeryn's clearly sceptical expressions."I've known Tarone since he came to live with his uncle.Finsis hired some of us to provide protection for him when he was very young.He's no Selack, quite the opposite.His uncle raised him to be his heir."

"And you know him well?"

"Yes."Tasda nodded enthusiastically.

"If he is Finsis' nephew then he must be like royalty around here.What could the heir to the throne and a cop…law enforcement officer…have in common?"

"Flying.Tarone loves to fly and I used to be a pilot, before…well, I taught him how to fly.He's good too.Can fly just about anything."

"Anything?What are we talking here?Transports?"

"Oh, yes.Transports, heavy goods ships and many combat ships."

"Combat ships?"Crichton said, surprised."I thought Tean was a peaceful commerce planet."

"We are.But Finsis has quite a collection of close range combat models."

"Any Peacekeeper models?Any prowlers?"

"Yes.He got a couple through that Peacekeeper friend of his…Officer Kysam.Tarone and I use them all the time.They handle beautifully, much better than..."

"Where does Finsis keep all these ships?"Crichton interrupted, impatiently.

"He has a hanger on the outskirts of town.I can show you a map, if you want." 

"Yeah, maybe later." Crichton put his hand on the guard's shoulder and pushed him firmly back to a seated position on the floor. "Stay."He turned to Aeryn and made a face as he came to stand next to her.

"Do you believe him?"She asked quietly.

"I don't know…but _something_ about this whole thing stinks."

"This man might be lying or trying to prevent us from finding the boy by pretending he doesn't exist."

"Mmm."He bit his bottom lip."Y'know, Tarone conveniently forgot to tell us about the law being in Finsis' pocket."

"Maybe he didn't think it was important.If he has no brother, why did he pull apart the crates in the cargo hold looking for him?"

Crichton rubbed his eyes."Maybe he was planning ahead.Maybe he knew that we would capture him eventually and needed a good story to pull at our heartstrings.To persuade us to return to Tean."He groaned."And suddenly I'm remembering something else."

She took her eyes from the seated guard from a moment to look at him "What?"

He ran his hand over his hair and returned her gaze "We never did see that note telling Tarone that Finsis had his brother."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Quarter Arn Later:

Aeryn pulled out the med kit from the drawer with an almost audible sigh of relief.She opened it and began looking for something to numb her pain.She was so engrossed in the task that she didn't register that Crichton had returned until he spoke.

"I still can't find our coms."He leant against the wall regarding the man still sitting quietly on the floor with his hands and feet tied."I don't suppose you know where they are?"

Tasda shook his head."I was here when they brought you both in and I saw no communications devices."

"Yeah."The word came out like a sigh."That's what your buddies said too."

"We need to get out of here."Aeryn said quietly."More men could come at any time."She winced slightly as she tried to apply a salve to the cut on her face.

Crichton grimaced in sympathy and took the salve from her hand."Here, let me."He looked at her properly for the first time since her second beating.In addition to her existing injuries, she had a deep cut to her cheek, which was still bleeding, and the white of her eye was partially filled with blood.He began to examine the cut."This is going to need stitches."He said almost to himself.He reached into the med kit and brought out a cleansing pad and began cleaning the cut.

"We don't have time for this."She said pulling her head away.

"It'll only take a few microts, Aeryn.This cut is deep.It needs stitches, but I don't know how, so all I can do is make sure it's cleaned and covered until we can get you back to Moya and let Zhaan do her thing.We do _not_ want it getting infected.And we need to try and stop this bleeding." He said impatiently, putting a hand on her shoulder to hold her in place." So, all things considered, I'm thinking we have the time."

She said nothing but didn't resist when he started dabbing at her face again.Neither said anything until Crichton broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Aeryn."

She looked at him, confused.

"For this" He indicated her face with a small gesture of his hand.He began to re-apply the salve.

"You couldn't have foreseen this."She said.He said nothing, concentrating on the task at hand, but his expression told her that he didn't believe her.She brought her hand to his face."You _couldn't_ have foreseen this."She said more forcefully.She held his gaze for a moment then dropped her hand."Now, we need to move."

He nodded and quickly placed a small clear dressing to her cheek.He hoped it would do the trick.The rest of her injuries would have to wait.

Aeryn grabbed the painkillers in the kit and placed one in her mouth and the rest in her pocket.

"Ready?"

She nodded firmly.

The guard on the floor looked up at them expectantly."Can I go now?Finsis will kill me for letting you escape.We had an agreement.You said you would let me go."

"Yeah, well…" Crichton said as he dragged Tasda to his feet then hit him with all his might, knocking him unconscious."…I lied."He shook his hand and waggled his fingers as he looked down at the man at his feet."Not exactly an eye for an eye, but _I_ feel better." He said softly.He didn't turn around to see Aeryn's reaction but instead reached down and pulled the man to his feet, putting Tasda's arm around his neck and his own arm around the unconscious man's waist."Come on buddy, let's see if we can find you a nice cosy cell to sleep it off."

Crichton half carried, half dragged Tasda down the hallway looking through the peephole in each cell door until he found what he was looking for."This'll do."He dropped the guard unceremoniously and began fiddling with the electronic key."Bingo!"The door swung open and he dragged the man inside.

"Crichton?"

Crichton looked around confused."Rygel?"

From the corner of the cell behind the door Rygel hobbled out."Yes."He looked at the guard "You came to rescue me."He stated, sounding pleased.

"Sorry to disappoint, Spanky, but we're actually rescuing ourselves."He grinned at Rygel's crestfallen look."You're just a bonus."He grabbed the little Hynerian"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I think that Finsis was onto us from the start.He spotted Chiana watching us – the idiot girl got too close – and when she realised that he knew that she was there and left, he had her followed.And he had _me_ thrown in _here_."He frowned.

"How long have you been here?"

"Does it matter?The point is that I've been incarcerated, here, without any food or water…"

"_Spanky!_How long?"

"Around an arn."

"Then D'Argo and Chi may already be prisoners."Crichton lifted Rygel up until they were face to face." Did you spot where they put your magic carpet, Ryg?"

"If you mean my throne sled, it _was_ outside."

"OK.Let's go see."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, Crichton.Put me down."

"Suit yourself, Guido."Crichton placed Rygel on the ground and made his way back to Aeryn.

"Where have you been?"She asked him annoyed."Did you run into trouble?"

Crichton grinned."Yeah."He heard the soft hum of Rygel's throne sled behind him."But probably not the kind you're thinking of."He stood to one side.

"Rygel!"Her voice registered her surprise at seeing the Hynerian there.

Rygel looked at her."What the yotz happened to you?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	16. Captured#2

Chapter 16 – Captured#2

Chapter 16 – Captured#2 

"I _don't_ think that they're here."Chiana looked around the market place despondently and talked into her com once more."Of course this might be quicker if _two_ of us were looking."

"For the hundredth time, I cannot help you because there are too many people in the market place and I am too conspicuous."D'Argo snapped back from the shadowy doorway of one of the buildings that surrounded the market."Why don't you…"

"Aw, Frell!"

"Chiana?What is it?"

"Finsis.Can you see him?"

D'Argo scanned the marketplace."Yes.I don't think he has seen you.Make your way over here.Slowly."

"Yeah, maybe I will… no wait, he's passed me by, he's heading straight for…" Chiana stopped and watched in horror as the fat man and some men in uniform made their way towards where D'Argo stood."Frell!D'Argo get out of there!"But her warning was useless.

"Ka D'Argo.It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance.I've heard so much about you."Finsis smiled as D'Argo was dragged from the shadows.There was the sound of shouting and cursing behind him and he turned to see Chiana being brought over."Ah, Chiana, isn't it?"We've never been formally introduced.I am Finsis."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How much frelling longer are we going to have to wait here?"Rygel scowled.

"We _wait_ here until they bring _D'Argo_ and _Chiana_."Crichton explained, his patience with the dominar beginning to wear thin.

Aeryn looked at him from where she sat at the window."We don't even know that they've been captured, or that they'll be brought here, John."She said quietly.

Something in her voice made Crichton look at her carefully.He went across and crouched before her, seeking and gaining eye contact.

"Aeryn, if they followed Chi then we have to assume that they captured her, and probably D'Argo too.They'll bring them here just like they brought us here, just like they did Rygel.They want the full set, remember?Ready to hand over to Scorpy.But they don't know that we've escaped and that gives us the advantage."

She nodded and looked out the window again.

"How are you doing, Aeryn?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look so great.Have you still got some painkillers?"

She nodded.

"They working?"

She looked at him as if deciding what she wanted to say.She finally made her decision."My side hurts a great deal whenever I move and even when I don't.The pain is getting worse and the painkillers aren't helping.And…and I'm finding it difficult to breathe properly."She turned her head back to the window again.

"Difficult to breathe?God, Aeryn!When did this start?"

She continued to look out the window."I was aware of it in the cell, but it's worse now."

"In the cell!"His anger overtook his concern for a moment " You are the most pig-headed, stubborn idiot of a woman I've ever come across!Why didn't you say something sooner?"He pushed away his frustration and put a hand on her knee both as a gesture of support and a means of getting her attention."I don't know what to do for you.We need to get you back to Moya."He thought for a moment."Can you still walk?Could you make it back to the transport?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe we should loosen the bindings around your ribs and see if that makes a difference."Crichton said uncertainly.

"Maybe we should knock her out and come back and get her later."Rygel put in, although Crichton couldn't tell whether his suggestion was motivated by concern for Aeryn's pain or his concern that she would slow him down if trouble hit.Make that more trouble, he reminded himself.He looked at her."Aeryn?"

"No.At least if I'm conscious I can hold a rifle."She paused."But Rygel's suggestion is sound.You may have to leave me behind."

"Uh – uh.No way."

"Crichton…"

"Drop it Aeryn.I'm not leaving without you.End of discussion."He stood up and walked across to where Rygel was hovering and spoke quietly."There's a med kit where you first saw Aeryn.Bring the sedative shots up here.Quietly."

"You're going to knock her out?"

"Only as a last resort."

"What if Finsis or his men come while I'm down there?"

"Hide."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"We cannot wait any longer.Pilot, prepare Aeryn's prowler.Perhaps we will have more luck contacting them if we are closer to the planet."

"I could come with you."Tarone offered.

"No, there should be someone here to meet the transport if Rygel makes it back."

She moved off quickly, her blue robes swirling behind her."The Peacekeepers cannot be far away.Goddess protect us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The vehicle stopped suddenly, causing Chiana to slide along the bench and crash into D'Argo.Before she had a chance to right herself, the doors opened and she was hauled outside into the cold.

D'Argo followed, a guard at each side and one following behind with a rifle trained on his back.They were taking no chances with the Luxan.

"W..where are you taking us?"Chiana asked the man who was repeatedly pushing her towards a small grey building. Judging by the way the others deferred to him, Chiana was fairly sure he held the highest rank present.

"We just want you to be safe."He laughed."You're very valuable to us."He pushed her again causing her to stumble forwards.She regained her footing and looked desperately around.The area seemed deserted.There were no people or vehicles.The buildings nearby seemed empty.Abandoned.

"Move it!"The man grabbed her arm, almost under her armpit, and walked her forward; the height difference between the Nebari and her captor enough to raise her to her tip toes.

Behind her she heard D'Argo growl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long until we are in orbit around Tean, Lieutenant?"

"Under 2 arns."

"And Crichton and the others?"

"The last communication reports that they are all in custody with the exception of the Delvian who is still onboard the Leviathan."

"Excellent.Tell your men to start scanning now for the Leviathan.It must be here somewhere."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want to be informed immediately of any developments."

"Yes, Sir."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

D'Argo was very aware of the pulse rifle sticking into his back as he was taken inside the building.It was clearly a prison:sturdy looking doors ran down both sides of the wide corridor, leading to what D'Argo presumed were equally sturdy cells.Chiana was ahead of him, struggling and cursing all the way.He felt oddly proud of her.

"Kevod!Tasda!"The guard holding Chiana shouted."Where the frell are you?"He looked around at the others."Let's lock up these two and find them.Finsis will have them boiled alive if he hears they left his precious prisoners unguarded."

The guard to D'Argo's right nodded and pushed him forwards.

"Can I help you?"D'Argo's head jerked up at the familiar voice and Chiana fell silent.At the end of the corridor, looking completely unconcerned, was Rygel.

"What are you doing out of your cell, Hynerian?"The guard holding Chiana demanded.

"Just looking for something to eat."Rygel replied pleasantly.

"Where are your guards?"

"Guards?"Rygel's face was a picture of innocence."Oh, they are around here somewhere."He shrugged, his throne sled already moving backwards.

"Stop where you are and lie face down on the ground."The guard said reaching for his weapon, while trying to keep a firm grasp of Chiana who had started wriggling again, but Rygel had already floated out of sight."Frell!"He shoved Chiana at the man behind him."Put these two in a cell quickly and then follow me.Remember that Finsis wants them all alive if possible."He took off down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

Chiana and D'Argo were placed in the first available cell and the guards followed their superior officer quickly, weapons drawn.

When they turned the corner they were surprised to find no sign of their leader, but Rygel floating some way ahead.The man in front aimed his weapon and shouted "On the floor now!"

Rygel smiled at him but made no move to comply.

"Get down onto the floor NOW!"The guard shouted once more, his voice shaky.He seemed unsure what to do in the face of the Hynerian's seeming indifference.He was almost relieved when he heard a sound behind him.He sensed rather than saw the two men beside him begin to turn around." Jurit?"He half turned his head, keeping his eyes and his weapon trained on the small dominar.

"Nope."

The guard dropped his gun with a small cry of pain, clutching his arm, and looked behind him to see Crichton holding a pulse rifle.The two remaining men aimed their guns nervously at the human."Now, before you guys go doing anything hasty, you might want to look behind you again." Crichton drawled.They slowly looked around to see Aeryn standing in front of Rygel, her pulse rifle aiming at them."OK, is anyone in any doubt how this'll go down if you resist?"He enquired."No?Good.Drop your guns and put your hands up."He collected the rifles and pushed open the cell door next to him and waved them in with his gun.As they filed in the guards saw their superior officer, Jurit, unconscious on the floor.

"I told you it would work, Sparky."Crichton said as he slammed the door shut.

"Yes, yes, Crichton.Very clever.Next time you can dangle _your_ arse in front of the armed men and I'll jump out of the cell behind them with the gun."He groused, floating away to find D'Argo and Chiana's cell.

"Hey, Sparky!You'll need this."Crichton threw the electronic key to the Hynerian, landing it a little too forcefully in his lap.Rygel narrowed his eyes at the grinning human but continued down the corridor without further comment.

Crichton looked at Aeryn who was leaning heavily against the wall, eyes closed.As he walked towards her she looked at him.

"Hey there, beautiful."He said softly.

She managed a small smile."You have a strange concept of beauty, Crichton."

He opened his mouth to reply but the sound of footsteps and voices made him turn instead, just in time to see Rygel returning with Chiana and D'Argo.

"Hey!The gang's all here!"He smiled, leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"Now, that's what I call a quick rescue, Crichton."Chiana laughed.

"Yes, John…" The smile faded from D'Argo's face when he saw Aeryn, but Chiana was too busy celebrating her freedom to pay any attention.

"What about me?"Rygel said grumpily."I was the only one in any real danger."

"Yeah.Thank you, your Royal Frogness.I'll do the same for you one day."

"You'd better."

D'Argo's hand on her shoulder stopped Chiana's laughter. "What happened, Aeryn?" he said solemnly.

"I was beaten."

"Frell!"Chiana exclaimed, noticing her for the first time.

"We need to get her back to Moya."Crichton said, realising that Aeryn wasn't going to add anything further."She's in pain and having difficulty breathing.She has some broken ribs and I'm beginning to wonder whether one of them has punctured a lung."He looked at D'Argo miserably."My knowledge of first aid is limited and pretty much confined to the human anatomy.We really need to get her back to Zhaan."

Aeryn was still leaning heavily on the wall."He's right.I can't move without pain and my eyesight also seems to be affected for some reason."Crichton was surprised at the confusion in her voice, given the fact that one of her eyes was part filled with blood, but then he remembered that she hadn't seen herself and so had no idea.Aeryn continued."But our priority now must be to reach Zhaan and tell her our suspicions about Tarone quickly.You're going to have to leave me."

"No!" D'Argo said forcefully before Crichton could even open his mouth."There must be another way."

"There is."Crichton took out the shot from his belt and turned to Aeryn."You're right, you will slow us down if you come with us as you are now.That's why we're gonna to knock you out."He waved the shot a little before her face and waited for her reaction.

"Then someone will have to carry me."She said finally."I will still slow you down."

"True, but while you're out we won't have to worry so much about hurting you.And with any luck we'll be able to hotwire a vehicle."

"I would be honoured to carry you."D'Argo put in.

Aeryn considered the options and found they were limited."Are you sure that it's a sleep shot and not a kill shot?"

He gave her a small smile."I might be wrong, Aeryn, but I think that Peacekeeper med kits are the only place you find kill shots.Who else has that ironic sense of humour?"

"They also contain a nerve shot."She said a little defensively, although she appeared content with his reasoning."Do it."

Crichton stood close in front of her and wrapped one arm gently around her waist to support her."Ready?"He whispered, bringing the shot up to her neck.

She looked him in the eye and nodded once.Within microts she went limp in his arms.

"OK, Chi." Crichton said, lowering Aeryn gently to the floor."I'll bet you've stolen cars…vehicles…before.You can show me how it's done.D'Argo, bring Aeryn.Fluffy, keep your eyes open for trouble heading our way."He helped D'Argo put Aeryn over his shoulder and as he did so he noticed D'Argo's com."They left you guys your coms!"He grinned. " _Finally_, something goes our way."He pulled it from D'Argo's tunic and turned to Chiana."Let's go Pip."

"We came here in an enforcement vehicle.We can take that."

"In that case," Crichton grabbed his rifle "maybe one of our new friends will let us borrow the keys."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC


	17. End of the Line

Chapter 17 - End of the Line

Chapter 17 - End of the Line 

"Zhaan, you must come back immediately.Moya's sensor's have picked up a Peacekeeper vessel."Pilot's voice filled the cockpit of the prowler.

"Have they seen us?"

"No, but we should retreat as soon as possible.Moya insists."

"Very well, Pilot.I am coming back now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chiana!I thought you said you could drive this thing?"

"I'm driving it, aren't I?"

"If you danced _naked_ in the streets during _rush_ _hour_ you couldn't draw more attention than you are now."

"Relax, Crichton.There's no one about anyway."

"Just try not to swing around so much and go easy on the clutch.The idea is to get there in one piece...and _unnoticed_."

"Well, if you are such an expert, why don't you drive?"Chiana brought the vehicle to an abrupt halt.

Crichton angrily banged on the partition separating the back of the van from the driver."What the hell….!Have you lost you _mind_, Chiana?CHIANA!"He heard D'Argo speaking softly, though he couldn't make out what he said.A microt later the vehicle started moving again, slower and more smoothly this time."Go, Big D."He said to himself, looking down at Aeryn's head cradled on his lap."Looks like we might make it after all.I told you my plans always work."He said softly, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"What are we going to do about Tarone?"Rygel asked from the other side of the vehicle."Flush him out of an airlock?"

Crichton shook his head."No Sparky."Looking down again at the unconscious Aeryn, he added "But he might wish we had."He raised D'Argo's com to his mouth."Hey Zhaan!You there?" 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's happening?"Tarone was asking Pilot as Zhaan entered command."Zhaan!Pilot won't tell me what's going on."

"The Peacekeepers have arrived and we must leave before we are detected."Zhaan explained distractedly, her eyes studying the consul in front of her. "Pilot?How long until we can starburst?"

"180 microts."

"We're leaving?"Tarone was shocked."But the others…"

"Yes, I know.It is regrettable, but we cannot help them now."

"I must stay." He blurted out

"Don't be foolish, Tarone.If we can, we will return, but we must leave now."

"But my brother…Zhaan, I must stay.Let me take a ship.I… I could take the prowler."

"A prowler is not a ship that can be flown by amateurs.You can't fly a prowler."

"Yes, I can."

"Really…" Zhaan looked thoughtful." Are you certain?Have you flown one before?"

"Yes.Please Zhaan."

Pilot's face appeared in the clamshell."Prepare for starburst."

"No, wait a moment, Pilot.Our young friend is leaving us.Prepare Aeryn's prowler for take off."She smiled at the obviously relieved Tarone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Crichton, Rygel, D'Argo and Chiana were all gathered in the transport that everyone but Rygel had come down in.Aeryn still lay unconscious, her head in Crichton's lap.Nobody spoke.They were all looking at the com in D'Argo's hand.Waiting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Escaped?"Finsis looked at the man in front of him, incredulous."How can they all have escaped?"

"I…I'm not sure, sir.I wasn't in the prison at the time, I…"

"Don't give me excuses!Get them back!"Finsis snarled, leaping to his feet and throwing his goblet at the retreating law enforcement officer.He sat back down and tried to regain his composure as he watched a servant clean up the mess he had made only microts earlier.

"Sir?"He looked up to see another servant standing beside him."Officer Kysam is here with two others and wishes to speak with you."

Finsis nodded slowly. "Show him in."He closed his eyes."I'm a dead man." He whispered to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Something's wrong."Chiana said softly. 

"Nothing's wrong, Pip.We've just gotta be patient."

"D'Argo.Crichton."Pilot's voice was greeted with sighs of relief all round.

"Yes Pilot."D'Argo said.

"Tarone has left Moya on Aeryn's prowler."

"Thank you, Pilot."Crichton looked at his friends."Well, I guess that sorts out the poor slaves from the heirs to the throne." He gently slid out from under Aeryn and stood up."OK, let's finish up here and get the hell away from this frelling planet!"He watched as Rygel, Chiana and D'Argo began to make their way to the transport exit. " You've got the map to Finsis hanger, right?"Chiana waved it for him to see. "Be careful.They might have men watching Rygel's transport."A microt later he added. " Maybe I should go with you, and Chiana can take Aeryn up to Moya."He looked at Aeryn and then back to his friends.

D'Argo clapped him on the shoulder."Do not worry, John.We can handle this. See that Aeryn reaches Moya safely and we will join you there soon."

"Yeah."He gave D'Argo a little smile. " Just be careful out there, OK?"

"I could take Aeryn back to Moya."Rygel said hopefully.

"Shut up, Rygel."The Luxan pushed the dominar's throne sled through the exit and followed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Zhaan waited nervously in the hanger for what seemed like an eternity until the doors opened.

"Hey, Blue!You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"John!Thank the Goddess!"Zhaan rushed forward, eyes on the unconscious Aeryn that Crichton held in his arms."Take her to her quarters.I have already assembled everything I need there."She gestured for him to go ahead and looked expectantly behind him."Where are D'Argo and Chiana?"She called to Crichton, running to catch up with him."Has something happened to them?Pilot has made contact with Rygel in the other transport and he is on his way, but he says he is alone."She sounded upset.

"Relax, Zhaan.They're fine.They're just picking up a little something for our sleeping beauty here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uncle!I have returned!"Tarone burst into Finsis' main reception room.

Finsis turned from his visitors, with barely concealed anger."What are you doing here?You are meant to be on the Leviathan."

Tarone nodded his greeting to Officer Kysam and another man in Peacekeeper uniform that he didn't recognise before answering his uncle."I was, but the Leviathan and her pilot spotted the Peacekeeper vessel approaching and starburst away.I only just managed to persuade the Delvian to allow me to return to Tean."He smirked."I told her that I couldn't leave my brother."

"The Leviathan is gone?"Finsis asked hoarsely.

Tarone looked at his uncle a little confused by his reaction. "No."He smiled uncertainly."They think that I am trying to locate the others.The Pa'u will bring the Leviathan back to retrieve them soon.She has no idea that they already in our custody."

"They're not."

"What?"

"They're not in our custody."Finsis was having trouble keeping his temper with the boy."They escaped and took their transports.You would know that if you had stayed onboard the Leviathan, as we agreed that you would, until we concluded our agreement with the Peacekeepers.You might have persuaded them to return."

"But they have nowhere to go.Moya has gone.I saw her starburst away myself.Crichton and the others can't fly around forever.They will have to return here."He looked at his uncle for some sign that his explanation had been accepted but Finsis' face was a mask.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Tarone saw movement at the far side of the room.A strange looking man, dressed from head to foot in black leather and a face like death itself, walked towards him.Tarone looked back at his uncle and was surprised to see fear in his eyes.

"Tell me, boy, you say you saw the Leviathan starburst.Have you ever seen a Leviathan starburst before?"

"Well, no…"

"But yet you are certain that is what you saw?"

"Yes."He smiled uncertainly. "The ship was preparing to starburst as I left, I watched it move off at great speed.What else could I have seen?"

What else indeed."The thin man nodded slowly. "Tell me…did the Leviathan, by any chance, disappear in a flash of light?"

Tarone's laugh was nervous, suspecting a trick."No."He heard his uncle groan.

"Then what you saw was not starburst." The man moved towards Finsis."I must admit to being disappointed by this turn of events."Though quiet, his voice was full of menace.He turned his attention back to Tarone."How did you return to the planet?"

"The Delvian let me take the Peacekeeper's prowler."

"And she didn't seem surprised that you could pilot it?"

Tarone felt his mouth go dry.He shook his head "No."

"Well then it would appear that she had her suspicions about you and simply wanted you off the ship.Where did you leave the prowler?"

"On the outskirts of town, in my uncle's private hanger."

The man half turned his head towards the sebacean standing behind him."Assign some men to watch that hanger.So far as we know it is their only offensive weapon.They may try to recover it."

Finsis nodded."I will have some of my men show them the way."

"No.That won't be necessary.We have other matters to discuss."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How's she doing?"

"I think she'll be fine.I have given her something to help with the pain.She should wake up soon.

Crichton nodded and ran a hand over his hair."I was really scared for her back there, Zhaan."He said softly

She nodded sympathetically."Sebacean's heal quickly, John.In a weeken her bruises and cuts will be gone and her ribs will nearly be mended.

"Yeah."He gave a sad smile."She'll probably get over it quicker than I will."

"You should get some rest, John.You look tired."

"Yeah, I've been feeling a bit under the weather." He caught her questioning look"…off my game, not a hundred percent,…"he smiled and took pity on her"not really sick, just not really well either.I'm tired all the time and, when I do sleep, I've been having the weirdest dreams."

"Let me know if you need anything to help you sleep.There are some herbs that promote sleep without dreaming."

"Will do."He looked over at Aeryn lying peacefully on her bed."I'll hang around here until she wakes up."

"Very well.I'll go and check with Pilot to see whether D'Argo and Chiana are on their way."

Crichton watched Zhaan as she swept out of Aeryn's quarters and then turned back to the ex-Peacekeeper.

He couldn't help his thoughts being drawn to the last time he had sat and watched her like this.It seemed like a lifetime ago.He had been so relieved when she opened her eyes that time – little suspecting that a chain of event had already been started that would send them all spiralling into a nightmare that had left him scarred… irreversibly changed.He found himself hoping that history wouldn't somehow repeat itself.

He saw her begin to stir and moved immediately to her side.She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before focussing on his face.

"John."She sounded relieved.Her eyes flitted around before coming back to his face."We're back on Moya."

"Right on both counts.How're you feeling?"

She considered for a moment."Better."She held out her arm to him."Help me sit up."

"Nope.Doctor's orders.You stay where you are.But I might be able to prop you up a little."He reached for some extra pillows and began sliding them carefully underneath her neck and shoulders.

"What happened?"She said, settling back and taking the water he offered her.

"Nothing much."He shrugged." Turned out that D'Argo and Chi still had their coms so we were able to contact Zhaan and tell her our suspicions about Tarone.The Peacekeepers had appeared by this time and she told Tarone that Moya would have to starburst away to avoid detection.Naturally he didn't want to leave Tean…"

"Naturally."

He smiled a little "So, all of a sudden, it turned out that the poor-never-been-to-space-before-slave-boy could fly a prowler.With one hand, mark you! Which kinda took care of the is he or isn't he a lying son of a hingmat question."

"Hingemot."She corrected.

"Right.So our boy took your prowler to Tean and Moya pretended to starburst away."

"Pretended?"

"Yeah.We figured that Leviathans being relatively rare and all, Tarone probably hadn't seen starburst up close before so he'd assume that what he saw was starburst.So he'd go back and tell his uncle that Moya was long gone, when in fact she just made her way to the dark side of one of Tean's moons.You and I came up in one transport and Rygel piloted the other one."

She frowned."What about my prowler, Crichton?"

He held a hand up to placate her."Your prowler is fine.We left Chiana and D'Argo down there to bring it back."

Aeryn looked a little happier."Why both of them?"

He grinned "Chiana to pilot the prowler and D'Argo to keep her out of trouble."

She smiled a little."How much whining did Chiana when you asked her to do that?"

"Actually, she volunteered.She feels that it was her mistake that led to your capture and your…injuries."He told her seriously.

Aeryn fell silent for a microt.Eventually she said "Tarone and his uncle will be in a great deal of trouble with the Peacekeepers.They may pay for this with their lives."

Crichton laid his hand softly on the top of her head as it lay on the pillow, his thumb gently stroking the small hairs back from her forehead."Yeah, but somehow I just don't seem to give a crap."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The prowler has gone, Sir."

"Then it seems we have made a wasted trip."Scorpius sighed.

"Shall we continue to scan for the Leviathan?"

"No.They will be long gone.Crichton has eluded us this time but we will get him in the end, Lieutenant."

"Forgive me, Sir, but how can you be so sure."

"He will come to us, Braca.He might not even know why, but one day he will come to us."Scorpius looked at his Lieutenant's confused expression and smiled."I know the way his mind works."Scorpius continued enigmatically."In fact, right now, I know what's going on in John Crichton's mind better than he does."He looked with some distaste at the bodies of Tarone and his uncle lying on the floor before him."Let's leave this place."He said, stepping over them."We have much work to do, and not much time."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Crichton was working on routine repairs in the amnexus fluid chamber when Aeryn walked in.

He was surprised to see her.She had been avoiding his company for the past few days, but then that was Aeryn; she blew hot and cold.And it had definitely been chilly lately.He was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything to upset her, infact he had hardly seen her since they had starburst away from Tean. 

Her injuries were much improved, just as Zhaan had promised; the swelling in her face had disappeared; the blood had drained from her eye and the cut on her cheek, although still clearly visible, looked to be healing too.

She walked in quietly without any greeting and stood before him looking decidedly uncomfortable.

He stopped what he was doing to look at her, curbing his natural instinct to fill the empty space with chatter and waited for her to say what she had obviously come to say. Microts passed. 

She began to fiddle with a piece of wire she picked up from his toolbox.She seemed in no hurry to start a conversation.

He waited.And waited.In the end he could take it no more.

"So, how're things?"

She seemed almost startled by his voice cutting into her thoughts. "Much better.Thank you."

He gestured to the chamber with his screwdriver."What brings you down here?"

She looked at him seriously. "I…I wanted to thank you."

He hadn't expected that.He put his tool down and cocked his head "Thank me?"

She seemed to be looking everywhere but at him."Yes.On Tean.I almost fell apart and you helped me."She looked as though she was about to say something else, but changed her mind and shut her mouth abruptly.She dropped her gaze to the floor and he noticed that her hand came up to her injured cheek rather self-consciously.

He placed a finger under her chin to raise her gaze to meet his."You're welcome."He said sincerely.

She nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor again, allowing her hair to fall around her face.She remained where she was.He was just about to ask her what was up when she spoke again.

"Zhaan says that it's possible that I'll end up with some scars...maybe on my face."

He frowned, confused "Does that bother you?"

"No." She said quickly. " Peacekeepers rarely end their careers without battle scars."

He noticed that she was looking increasingly uncomfortable."So, what am I missing?"

She took a deep breath. "I remember you telling me that the women on your planet rarely fight."Her voice sounded strange."So it's probably rare for them to have battle scars."

His frowned deepened."Yeah, I suppose."

She raised her face again to look at him.

"Aeryn, are you asking whether the possibility of you being scarred bothers _me_?"

"Does it?"She raised her chin a little.

He reached out and looped her hair behind her ears so he could see her face properly."No."He said softly "It doesn't bother me at all, Aeryn.And it might not even happen."He smiled, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice."Is that why you've been giving me the cold shoulder…avoiding me? "

She looked embarrassed."I wasn't prepared for how …bad I looked."She shrugged " I intended to keep out of everyone's way until my injuries healed a little.Then when Zhaan told me I might carry scars, I…I wanted to know whether it would effect our…friendship."

His smile widened."Well, our _friendship_ is safe."He was pleased to see her smile in return."You know, if there is anything else bothering you, we can talk about it."He offered.

She was quiet for a moment."No, I'm fine.Thank you."

Crichton sighed.There it was, the PK emotional shutdown.One step forward and two steps back."Zhaan told me you've been having trouble sleeping, Aeryn."

"She had no right to tell you that!"Aeryn snapped.

"She thought that maybe I could help."

"There is nothing wrong."

"OK."He reached out and caught her hand."Have it your own way.But there is no shame in asking for help if you need it, Aeryn."He squeezed her hand and then let it go.

"If I need help, I'll let you know." She said, heading for the door. 

As he watched her go and turned back to his work, he couldn't shake the voice in his head telling him that she didn't mean it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END 

Well!That turned out to be much longer than I intended!

Well done if you managed to stick with it all the way through.I appreciate the time and effort. If you have enough energy left, let me know what you thought. 

Special thanks if you are one of the seven kind readers who gave me feedback while this was still a work in progress (bigfatcat (X2), Sheridan (when I looked at your profile, you made my week!), Jess, Jeynsa, Varthan, the mysterious 'M' and Seva), it's _so_ nice to hear that someone is enjoying what you're doing.


End file.
